Trial
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are stranded on a strange planet when their transport breaks down. In their attempt to help an injured child, the Jedi and the child are condemned to death.


"Trial"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and was momentarily confused. He lifted his head and groaned at the crick in his neck. The Jedi was in a chair on his balcony. He guessed he was so tired last night that he fell asleep here. Large hands went up to firmly massage his stiff neck. Sleeping upright was not a good thing he decided.

Very slowly he stood and gently stretched his cramped body. It was unlike him to fall asleep in the chair like that. But he had been exhausted from the day he'd had yesterday. A hard morning of working out and training with Obi-Wan. An afternoon of gathering materials to review for an upcoming mission…which was interrupted by Yoda. He had wanted to talk to the Jedi about the mission. So then, Qui-Gon had had to hurry to finish the things he'd planned before Master Yoda interrupted him.

Just when he thought he'd done well to get caught back up, Jareel cornered him in the corridor and coerced him into helping with a light saber demonstration. And it was coercion too. Qui-Gon had graciously declined and was about to continue on his way when his huge friend had grabbed his arm and pulled him into the training facility. All the while thanking him profusely for volunteering to help with this "important demonstration to a group of padawans who are very open and impressionable and would benefit greatly from a display of your amazing ability."

The Jedi was already tired and Jareel didn't give him a break either. It was a long grueling session, which Qui-Gon finally had to call to an end because he was at the limit of his strength.

As he was leaning against the wall in the shower stall, letting the hot water flow over him, Jareel had called out, "Better hurry. They'll be here soon."

_What? _"Who will be here?" He listened. No answer. "Jareel, who will be here?" No reply. _If he thinks I'm giving another demonstration, he's out of his mind!_

Qui-Gon finished quickly and hurriedly dressed. He intended to be out before whomever was coming showed up. Jareel was nowhere in sight as he slipped his boots on and donned his robe. He looked out into the gymnasium area. No sign of his friend so the Jedi master headed for the doors. Just when he was almost to them, they burst open. Jareel was running and being chased by a group of small children. And they were coming right for Qui-Gon!

He was startled and the resulting hesitation left him no time to escape. Jareel was bearing down on him and took Qui-Gon down to the floor. At once, a group of children from the crèche began climbing on both Jedi, laughing and shouting.

Jareel had a huge grin on his face and his ice blue eyes twinkled like stars. "This is who. Thanks for volunteering to help me." He had Qui-Gon pinned to the floor. "You did volunteer, didn't you?" Qui-Gon didn't answer right away because he was trying to think of a reason Jareel would accept. There were few he would. At the hesitation, Jareel pressed just a little harder on his friend's arms. "Didn't you?"

"Apparently I don't have a choice," Qui-Gon finally said.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Jareel laughed as he sat back on his heels and allowed the Jedi his freedom.

Qui-Gon sat up and immediately a small boy climbed on his back and a girl plopped down in his lap. She looked up at him with glowing green eyes and a large smile…and his heart melted. The Jedi would almost swear that the big blonde hulk had put her up to that, knowing it would win him over.

And so, Qui-Gon was pulled into helping Jareel with his thrice weekly entertain-the-children-and-give-their-tenders-a-break session. Not that he minded the children. When he had joined Jareel for this in the past, it has always been fun and touching at times. But…after the day he'd had, entertaining a group of hyperactive children, who were made more so by Jareel's antics, was not first on his list of choices.

Jareel always got the children wound up. His defense was that he was trying to tire them out so they would go to bed easier. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem to deal with them…but Qui-Gon was very tired and by the end of the hour, he was ready to drop. Playing Jedi was just as hard as being a Jedi. But…he had to admit it _was_ fun. It was nice to be able to put off all pretenses and just be himself…which he felt freer to do around the children. And the viewpoint of the little ones was refreshing after being immersed so much in the dirty world of politics. Yes, to his body, it was tiring, but to his soul, it was restoring.

A small blue humanoid boy walked shyly up to Qui-Gon. The tall Jedi watched in interest. The child's mannerisms made him curious. What was on his mind to make the usually animated boy so suddenly quiet and timid?

"Master Qui-Gon?" he said.

The tall Jedi knelt down and drew the child into his arms. "What is it Brenk?"

"Are you a good person?"

The question took the master completely by surprise. "I try to be…but I'm not perfect." Where was this leading?

"Master Jareel thinks you are," he stated matter of factly.

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy's directness. "He thinks you are too."

Brenk studied the floor for a moment. "I've heard the guardians talking about you before. They said there've been a lot of times that you got hurt or someone was being mean to you."

A flood of memories washed over the Jedi. That was certainly a true statement. He'd had more than his share of suffering in the recent past. "That's right," he said quietly.

The little boy looked Qui-Gon directly in the face. "If you're a good person why do so many bad things happen to you? I thought only bad people were punished."

The tall Jedi allowed his feet to slip from under him and he sat down hard on the floor. He placed Brenk on his lap. For all their innocence, children could ask the hardest questions. Qui-Gon ran his fingertips through his brown-grey beard as he considered an answer the child would comprehend.

"Just because something bad happens to you doesn't mean you are being punished."

"Lona said that's what one of the guardians told her."

"Well, it's not quite that way. Perhaps the guardian doesn't understand…like you don't understand. You'll have to find out who it was so I can explain it to her. But right now, let me explain it to you." _Where to start?_ "You've seen some of the infants fall and get hurt haven't you?" The boy nodded his head. Do you think a little baby is bad?" Brenk thought for a moment and then shook his head side to side. "But a baby can get hurt, right?"

"But why?"

"Hmm…well, you see we all have things we have to learn. Just like you are going to learn to be a Jedi. And some things we learn cause us to get hurt. Or we get hurt so we can learn."

The small blue face wrinkled in confusion.

"All right. Let's try another way. If you touch something hot what will happen?"

"I'll get burned," the boy said with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I touched the heating unit once and got burned."

"You didn't do anything bad to make you get hurt. But you did learn that you have to be careful around hot things, right?" The little boy nodded his head vigorously. Qui-Gon's eyes crinkled as a smile broke across his face. "So, sometimes something bad happens to us so we can learn. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Brenk said with a smile and sudden understanding. But then his face fell back into a frown. "But all those things that happened to you. It sounds like a lot of bad things. They didn't happen because you are bad, but because you had to learn?"

"That's right."

"What did you have to learn?"

Qui-Gon drew in a deep sigh. Wasn't it about time for this to be over? He looked at his wrist chrono to check the time. _Not quite. Oh boy._ _Just say it. Maybe he'll get something out of it anyway._ "I had things I had to learn about the Force. The Force allowed those things to happen so it could teach me."

Brenk didn't like that answer. "You mean things like that might happen to me so I can learn about the Force? Even if I behave myself and never ever do anything bad?"

The Jedi smiled in spite of the uncomfortable position Brenk had put him in. "Don't you worry about it Brenk. The Force teaches you little lessons at first. When you learn more about the Force, then you will learn how to use it to help you when the bigger lessons come."

That seemed to help a little, but he still wasn't satisfied. "But it will still hurt sometimes, won't it?"

Qui-Gon felt it necessary to be more encouraging, and to try to dispel some of the child's fears. "We don't always have to get hurt to learn. We can learn some lessons without anything bad happening to us. Or…it may even be that a bad thing is a lesson for someone else…someone you don't even know. You just have to trust in the Force and how it leads you."

That seemed to make the little boy feel better. He looked relieved that he didn't have to look forward to getting hurt every time he had to learn something. But then he was confused again. "How will I know how the Force is leading me?"

The elder Jedi drew in a deep breath for the big sigh he seemed to be unable to stop. But then a voice called out, "Brenk! Come on. We have to go now. Thank Master Qui-Gon and let's go."

The breath escaped in a sigh but of relief instead of frustration.

"Thank you Master Qui-Gon," Brenk shook the Jedi's huge hand. He turned and started to run but stopped and came back. "Can we talk like this again?"

Qui-Gon smiled a big smile, which made his blue eyes twinkle, "Of course. Any time you want to." The little boy turned and ran. The Jedi master heaved yet another deep sigh. "Maybe by then I'll be able to come up with an answer for you. Or maybe I could send you to Jareel for an answer," he chuckled to himself.

Then it was all over with Jareel chasing after the children as they departed with their guardians. "Space pirates! Just wait. Next time you won't get away with this. I'll get you then. Space pirates are no match for Jedi!" Qui-Gon was seated on the floor, knees bent, feet on the floor and long arms draped across his knees. He smiled at his friend. Jareel's heart was as big as he was. Who would think such a gruff and hard ol' Jedi would have so much love for children?

He remembered when Jareel first started bringing children to the training area to play after training was over for the day. Those who cared for the future Jedi were uncertain about the big man, so they came to see for themselves a few times. The first day Qui-Gon thought they would have heart failure when they saw the hulking blonde Jedi chasing the little ones and roaring at them about being space pirates. He smiled at the memory.

That was almost the end of Jareel's plans then and there until Qui-Gon pointed out to the children's guardians how big the smiles were on the little faces and how much laughter there was. In surprise they acknowledged that…and began to pay closer attention. When they saw how gentle the huge man really was with the little children, they relented. And Jareel had come to be a legend throughout the crèche. Kids of all ages were charmed, amused, and amazed by the large boisterous man, while the adults were confused and confounded by him.

Finally, the last child was gone after a big hug from her "hero". He turned and walked back over to where his friend was resting in the middle of the floor.

"You must be getting old. Did they really get to you that much?"

"It's been a long day for me, old friend. It was a long day before I ran into you. And your two 'volunteer' programs for me have not exactly helped matters. I'll get you for this you dirty space dog."

"I've no doubt," Jareel grinned as he extended a hand to Qui-Gon. The Jedi looked at it and considered grabbing it and pulling Jareel down…but that would just start something he wasn't up to finishing. So instead, he grasped the hand and Jareel easily hauled him to his feet. "Let me buy you supper to make it up to you."

"Supper? It's later than that. It should be breakfast," Qui-Gon replied with a straight face, but merry eyes. "No, thank you. I'm going to have a long hot shower, a small snack…and bed."

Qui-Gon slowly made his way back to his quarters. He made it through the shower and the snack…and apparently, that's where his energy had finally run out. He remembered coming out to sit on the balcony to relax while he ate. And then his next memory was an aching neck.

The Jedi master slowly walked to the shower. A hot shower should help the kinks in his muscles. That was…how many? Three hot showers in less than a day? He was getting too old for this. Jareel was not that much younger than he was. Where did he get his energy? _I suppose it's not the years, it's the mileage._ Not that Jareel had had an easier life than he had. No…the Jedi life was not easy. However, Qui-Gon suspected that such things as his encounters with the Klastarian Ruka had helped age him prematurely. Much had he endured at the corpulent green hands.

He pushed those thoughts away and focused instead on the warmth that was flooding his skin. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Slowly, with little effort he began descending into a meditative trance. It was actually hard to resist it. He still felt spent and the water was so relaxing. He was open to the peace that began to invade him. His breathing deepened and he lost track of how long he was under the water. But as soon as the water began to cool down, it was easier to make the decision to shut if off and get out of the stall.

Qui-Gon dried and dressed in crisp clean clothes. He tied back his still damp hair and smoothed his beard. Then he grabbed his robe and exited his quarters, startling the young man standing just outside his door. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood there, one finger poised to press the chime button and his mouth gaping open.

"Good morning Padawan." He looked at the apprentice. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Did you know I was coming?"

"No…just good timing. I'm actually surprised. I thought I was late. I…ah, lost track of time."

"Well," Obi-Wan replied with a sheepish grin. "I am a little late. I was surprised you had not been by my quarters yet."

The elder Jedi grinned and put his arm around the apprentice's shoulders. "Then I guess we'd better hurry then before we both get in trouble."

They stopped in the dining hall for a too quick breakfast. They had learned to eat on the run though. The Jedi life was unpredictable and some things had to be done in the most expeditious way rather than the most convenient way. Obi-Wan was still munching on a muffin as they left the hall and walked to the lifts.

The two Jedi were scheduled to meet with the council this morning. Qui-Gon had known a new assignment was being discussed for them but didn't know the details. Apparently, it was still being decided which Jedi were going to be sent on which mission. So, despite his apprentice's constant questions about their next mission, Qui-Gon could tell him little which annoyed Obi-Wan.

"Patience my apprentice," Qui-Gon had told him. "Don't rush to meet the future. Concentrate on the moment. It is equally important."

Even now, as they rode up in the lift to get the answer that Obi-Wan so desired, he still was popping questions at his master.

"You must have some idea, Master. You said you thought they were trying to decide which of the missions to assign us to. You must know what the missions are."

"No, Obi-Wan. I truly don't," Qui-Gon smiled. "I've told you, they are diplomatic affairs…and that's really all I know."

"Diplomatic affairs," Obi-Wan repeated thoughtfully. "Which systems?"

"Focus yourself Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered. "You are about to find out." The lift doors opened and they exited to stand in the reception area outside the council chambers.

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Master Windu said in greeting. "We are sending you to the planet of Wexall to observe an election there. Two neighboring countries recently decided the best way to end their disputes was for the people to be one country. Intermingling with past enemies in order to learn more of them and to see their viewpoints was what the leaders were thinking would help. We are not here to dispute the wisdom of that decision. However, now that a single leader is needed for this new nation, each people accuses the other of trying to force the outcome of the election."

"An impartial observer they have requested," Yoda added. "Your assignment this is. Monitor the process you will. Look for fairness in the election. Agreed both sides have to accept the judgement of the Jedi. Important that makes this."

"Yes," Windu added. "Because they have placed such trust in the Jedi, you must be very careful to make sure the election proceeds smoothly, quickly…and justly. You will leave as soon as you can be ready. May the Force be with you."

As soon as their transport was in hyperspace, the two Jedi settled back to read over the information that had been gathered for them about the former enemies on Wexall. It was quintessential political maneuvering and bureaucratic posturing mostly. Nothing new to the Jedi really. This was typical of many disputes between peoples or nations. Rarely an actual problem would create a war, such as an unwillingness to share resources in the middle of a drought for example. More often it was egos and drives for power that created many disputes the Jedi had to mediate.

This was more of the same. Obi-Wan struggled to keep his interest on the material while Qui-Gon lamented the destruction and loss of life that had come from a war over bureaucratic intrigue. Some time later he stretched his long limbs and announced his intention to go take a nap. The elder Jedi put his tiredness up to the previous day's activities in addition to sleeping in a chair instead of his bed.

Qui-Gon settled onto one of the sleep couches and was soon in a deep sleep. Obi-Wan wasn't sleepy, so he said. He enjoyed watching the hyperspace environment. So when his master had retired the apprentice put away the data files he had been reading and watched out the front window as his thoughts wandered from one end of the galaxy to the other.

Obi-Wan became quite relaxed in his musings however, and soon his head began to nod. However, he was brought instantly to full awareness by a klaxon from the instrument panel. He sprang forward to see what the problem was. In mere seconds Qui-Gon had rushed from the rear of the ship and taken the pilot's chair.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" he inquired as he began looking over the instruments.

From the co-pilot's chair the apprentice answered, "Red light on the hyperdrive Master."

"Hmm…it's overheating. I'm going to have to shut it down. Prepare to come out of hyperspace."

The ship began slowing, the star lines narrowing to points of light. Qui-Gon switched to space normal engines. "Contact the Jedi temple with our situation and position. I'll have a look at the engine."

Obi-Wan did as he was asked to do, but he'd much rather have been the one to look at the hyperdrive. His curiosity was about to the get the better of him about what was going on.

Qui-Gon went to the engine compartment and opened the hatchway. There was smoke in the compartment. He waved his hands to help break up the cloud. The Jedi master located the source of the smoke. There was no fire…but it was clear that this component had been close to it. It still had a slight red glow to it from its high temperature. Without knowledge of where the problem lay, it would be too risky to engage the drive again. A fire would probably ensue. The engine would need to be opened up and examined to pinpoint the problem.

The elder Jedi pulled his head out and closed the hatch. He made his way to the cockpit.

"Master?"

"Did you get the message to the temple?"

"Yes Master. They requested our intentions."

"The hyperdrive is not usable." He turned to the computer to look at the location chart that Obi-Wan had called up. "Hmm…the closest planet is Auriga, less than three hours away at normal space speed. I'm not familiar with it. But the next planet is ten hours away. We will go to Auriga. Inform the temple."

"Yes Master."

Almost three hours later, the crippled transport came to orbit around the planet. Obi-Wan looked out the window. The sphere had large light blue oceans. The land areas were mostly shades of green. There didn't seem to be any cities large enough to be easily visible from orbit.

"A tropical environment," Qui-Gon noted as he studied the information the sensors were receiving. Examining the imagery of the planet he said, "Appears to be mostly small settlements. I'm looking for an open area to land near one of the settlements. There are a lot of jungle areas. Ah…here's a good place. A large enough break in the trees and a village not too far away.

The elder Jedi took over control of the ship from autopilot and broke from orbit. They lowered into the atmosphere and changed course.

Briefly, Obi-Wan pointed and said, "There it is Master."

"Yes. Now, let's set down."

The opening through the trees was big enough for the transport to fit through, but just barely. Branches scrapped against the ship as it lowered. Many snapped off as the ship pressed them beyond their yield limit. The transport came to rest on spongy ground and the weight of the ship caused it to sink into the damp ground a little.

"Transmit our planetary coordinates to the temple," Qui-Gon said. "Then we'll take a look at that drive."

Sometime later, the outer hatch to the engine compartment lay to the side and the two Jedi were bent over the hyperdrive carefully studying the components.

"The turbine blades are melted. I think the turbine was rubbing and the friction is what caused the heating. Everything in the turbine area is heat damaged to some degree," Qui-Gon said as he rubbed his bearded chin. "When this transport gets back to the temple it will need a lot of work. The over heated parts will have to be replaced at the least."

"So we just wait," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. The temple is sending a larger ship to pick us up and collect the transport. So we stay here…where we told them we would be." Qui-Gon looked sidelong at his apprentice.

"But it would be all right if I had a look around wouldn't it?"

"Stay close Padawan. This is unknown environment. You don't know what dangers may be about."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan turned from the ship and looked at the deep green vegetation that seemed to be the only feature of the planet. The air was thick with aromas from the plants and squeaks, chirps, and snorts of creatures nearby. At one edge of the meadow there were large crude statues, bearing a passing resemblance to humans. He pointed them out to his master who took only a cursory interest in them. What the apprentice could not see at the opposite side of the field was five small beings completely hidden in the environment they knew so well.

"See? I told you. Men from the sky. You saw the ship in the sky. This is the same one. Was it worth coming to see or not?'

"Wow! You were right Zorth!" Then the boy looked around suspiciously. "Are you sure it's OK for us to be here? Isn't it forbidden?"

"Oh…be a baby about it," Zorth replied. "They say it's wrong to come here…but nothing has happened to us."

The third boy said in awe, "There really were men in that ship. They must be gods or something."

"No," the fourth declared. "They can't be gods. They are just men. Look at them."

"They are different from us," Zorth declared to his young friends. "Look at their faces and look at ours. Look at our skin and theirs."

"So what," the fourth youngster huffed. "Just because their eyes are closer together and their noses are bigger. They walk like men. They talk like men. They don't shine or have any power. They are not gods."

The remaining three boys waited to see what answer Zorth would give. He was very much aware that his reputation was on the line. His answer had to be a good one.

"Who else would come from the sky but gods?" That was his own question…and if his friend was such a know-it-all…let him answer it.

Now the eyes shifted back. "Maybe they learned from the gods how to make sky ships."

Zorth laughed. "If you are so sure they are men Khala, then go out and talk to them."

Khala's mouth fell open. Two of the other boys chimed in, "Yeah! Go on!" The boy made no move to comply. Finally he stammered out, "But we're not supposed to be here in the first place. We're already in trouble."

"You're just afraid!" Zorth taunted. Then he said in a teasing voice, "Ohhh, what's the matter?" Zorth taunted. "Are you afraid? Afraid of men or gods?" His companions laughed.

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then why won't you go out there?"

"Wait Zorth," the last boy said. He looked around in doubt. "If Khala talks to them then our parents are going to find out we were here in the forbidden place!"

"You're just as scared as he is," the defiant boy declared.

"I'm not scared!" Khala repeated.

"Then are you going out there or not? Coward!"

"I will!" Khala declared and was immediately sorry. Now he had to do it or suffer the torment of his friends…who would then spread it around to the other boys in their village. Slowly he stood as his mind raced for a way out of this. He couldn't think of anything though.

"Afraid!" Zorth said. "He's afraid."

"I'm not," Khala insisted.

"Then go."

"I will." But oh so slowly did he move. He looked back at his friends who were snickering and pointing. He had to go. Khala turned and walked out of the undergrowth. He stood in the open…and was relieved he wasn't struck dead. He looked back with a cocky look toward his friends.

"Well…go on. You said you'd talk to them."

Khala's momentary courage melted away. His knees shook a little. He took a step and started to look back…but he knew Zorth would just taunt him again. So, he took a couple of steps.

"Master," Obi-Wan called out. Qui-Gon turned toward his apprentice and saw him pointing. A deeply tanned boy stood near the edge of the field they had landed in. "Hello," Obi-Wan called out. "Come on over." Khala froze in terror. He started to back away. "Wait." Obi-Wan softened his tone. "We won't hurt you. It's all right."

The boy turned and started to run. However, as soon as he got into the undergrowth his foot caught in some vines and he went down hard. The two Jedi heard him yelp in pain. At once, they ran to his aid. The four friends scattered immediately. Khala tried to get up but his ankle wouldn't support him and he fell again.

"I told you," one of the boys yelled as they ran. "Now we're really in trouble!"

"Yeah Zorth." His compatriots in crime suddenly were turning on him. "We knew we weren't supposed to go there!"

"What are those men going to do to Khala?"

"Just shut up and run!" Zorth declared. "And keep your mouths shut when we get back to the village."

Qui-Gon arrived first. He slowed down and began approaching slowly. Gently he said, "We won't hurt you. We just want to help you. It's all right." He crept up slowly to the boy who was looking at him in wide-eyed terror but didn't seem to be making a move to leave. That wasn't from trust though…he was too scared to move. "My name is Qui-Gon. This is Obi-Wan. Did you hurt yourself? Can you show me where?"

Khala pointed to his ankle as he looked back and forth between the strange men. He said nothing and his eyes remained wide. Would these men from the sky help him…or punish him for doubting them?

The elder Jedi had a look at the swelling ankle. "I think you may have sprain it. We can't have you walking on that. We'll have to take you home. Can you tell us where you live?"

Khala was still too afraid to speak.

"Would you like to go home?" The boy nodded his head. "Then you'll have to tell me where you live so I know where to take you," Qui-Gon said in a quiet voice.

"I live through the forest there," Khala mumbled and pointed.

"All right. We'll take you to you parents. Can you tell me your name?"

"Khala."

"All right Khala. Since you have a hurt ankle, you get to ride. How's that?" Qui-Gon turned his back to the boy. "Climb on." Reluctantly the boy reached out and around the Jedi. Qui-Gon stood. "Now, you can be the navigator. I'll walk and you tell me which way to go, OK?"

For the first time the boy grinned. "OK. Go straight." Qui-Gon began walking.

"Were those your friends with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes."

"Why were you so afraid?"

"Because…" Khala hesitated to admit it. "It's…forbidden to go there."

"I can understand that," Qui-Gon replied. "You're too young to be wandering in the jungle alone. You could get hurt. If you knew you boys shouldn't be out here alone, why were you out here?"

The boy thought. If these were gods, would they punish him? But he didn't think they were…did he? "We wanted to see your ship." Khala paused and then ventured. "We thought you might be gods."

"Gods?" Obi-Wan laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you came in a ship from the sky. Who else comes that way but gods."

"Khala," Qui-Gon replied. "There are many worlds besides this one and on a lot of them men travel in sky ships."

"Really," he said in awe. "Real men…not gods?"

"That's right. Real men. If we were gods what would we being doing with you right now?"

"No one can not touch a god without dying."

"You're touching me…but you didn't die."

"Yeah!" Khala replied happily. "I knew I was right."

"It seems like a harsh environment…very hot," Obi-Wan swiped at his brow as they trudged through the forested area. The trees were many meters tall. Most of the foliage on them was near the top, forming a natural ceiling for the floor of the jungle area. Vines had snaked their way up the trunks of the huge wide trees…in some cases reaching all the way to the top. The older vines were woody and very thick and formed protrusions for birds and small animals to build nests in. Many small animals scurried through the underbrush as the Jedi's appearance disturbed their daily feeding. The scamper of claws on dried grass and dead leaves gave evidence of the heavy population of creatures.

High in the trees, some sort of dark furred creatures lived. They climbed along the limbs from tree to tree, screeching at the ones who dared invade their home. Once they caught sight of a large brown creature almost the size of a bantha. It spied the Jedi and turned to leave, it's huge feet shaking the ground as it fled.

The four boys came running into the village. They stopped at once to catch their breath. Huffing and puffing, Zorth raised a fist. "You'll keep quiet about this or I'll take care of every one of you."

"But what about Khala? His parents are going to want to know where he is."

"Then we don't know…for now. If he comes back then…I'll think about what we can say. But for right now keep quiet…or else."

The activity had drawn the attention of an elder man, dressed in elaborate clothing and carrying a large stick. He walked over. "What are you running from?"

"Talin," Zorth said in surprise. "We…were…just playing chase."

"Yeah," the other boys chimed in.

"I got to go," Zorth said suddenly. "My father…had some chores for me." He trotted off without looking back. The other three boys looked wide-eyed and uncomfortable under the elder man's gaze. "Uh…I got to go too," one said and turned to leave. The others left without any words.

The man stood and stared after them. Something was wrong. Their behavior was very odd. But he knew that given enough time a child's quickly invented lies fall apart. He would watch and wait.

The jungle wasn't all dark and dreary though. Some of the vines gave birth to large aromatic blossoms of bright colors. Small flying creatures flitted from blossom to blossom, flying away suddenly at the approach of the two alien creatures with their charge traveling through the deep dark green flora.

Mostly the Jedi observed the new environment as they traveled. They were curious about and occasionally surprised at the sights they saw. Khala kept up a running commentary on the plants and animals that they saw on the walk. He seemed much more relaxed now and more than willing to talk. So the two Jedi listened to what he could tell him about the planet and asked an occasional question…when Khala's monologue would permit it.

Soon they spotted a break in the trees and undergrowth and a village made up of mostly family sized dwellings. However, there were a few larger buildings. The most imposing was a large structure at the center of the village but set apart from the resident housing. Easily the most elaborate building, it shone in the sun from gems set in the mud bricks. There were drawings carved into the sides…figures similar to the humanoids who were scurrying around the village. But also odd shaped creatures. Large reptilian looking creatures. What appeared to be inscriptions surrounded each picture no doubt explaining the image. Atop the building was a very large sparkling sphere. It seemed to revolve, reflecting the sunlight at varying angles.

However, the sudden buzz of whispering and the gathering crowd drew Qui-Gon's attention from the odd building. The inhabitants had seen the two strange men in robes coming their way. They were curious but afraid. They had not seen anyone quite like them before. Not just their appearance…but their dress as well. They stood well back away from the two Jedi. The villagers were humanoid in appearance. Their skin was darkly tanned and they wore tunics and short pants that looked to be made of some sort of homespun material. Mostly the villagers adorned themselves with shells, nut hulls and other natural material. However, each of them wore a pendant around their neck. A glimmering round shape but with an irregular surface which scattered the sunlight, reminiscent of the ball atop the large building.

"Hello, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. We brought Khala home because he was unable to walk. He fell and hurt himself." He stopped at that to see what the reaction would be. But there was no change in behavior. They continued to stand and whisper. No one came forward. Qui-Gon decided they must not understand what he was saying and was about to try some of the other languages he knew when a tall young man pushed his way through the crowd. He came close to the two Jedi. His dress was very different. It was not the same rough homespun material. It was a finer fabric and rich with color and gems. He wore an elaborate headdress, which sparkled with stones and from which hung strings of beads. Close behind him was an older man.

The elder had long black hair pulled back in a single braid which was intertwined with many different color strips of material. His headdress was much smaller, little more than a circlet of simple metal with a large gleaming fire red stone on the front. He also wore tunic and pants of the fine fabric, yet the colors were much subdued compared with the younger man's dress. He carried a long stick, which streamed strips of fabric like those twined in his braid. One more thing contrasted the two men. The younger had an open friendly face; the elder scowled and stared hard at the two Jedi.

A man and woman started forward but the older villager held his stick out in front of them to stop them. "Wait! We must know why these strangers have your son." The wife looked at her husband in distress, but he just looked back in helplessness.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, we welcome you," the younger man bowed low. "I am Newel Ka, leader of this village. You are most welcome here. This is our priest, Talin Maj." Newel gestured and two villagers rushed forward to relieve the Jedi of his burden. Talin scowled and opened his mouth to reply but Newel held up a hand. "I thank you for brining Khala home. How badly is he hurt?" The two men turned and carried the injured boy to one of the larger buildings followed closely by the parents.

"I don't think it's bad. He was trying to run away from us and tripped. I think he just twisted his ankle. We couldn't let him try to walk back here like that."

"You are most kind," Newel bowed again. "Those who are kind to children have truly good hearts." He turned and said to a nearby villager. "You will let me know what the menders say about Khala." The man put his hands over his face and bowed before he turned and hurried away. Then Newel made another gesture and two villagers walked back toward the small houses. "Please come and refresh yourselves." He turned and began to walk back through the crowd.

"Wait!" the priest called out. "I will be heard. You are leader, but I am priest. My word is equal with yours. Strangers are not to be welcomed without finding out where they come from."

"Talin, your way is the old way. You have much superstition. We will welcome our guests…then we will find out about them."

The villagers crowded around to see this exchange between the political and spiritual leader. Since Newel had succeeded his father as leader of this village, he had tried to restore the old ways. But the priest had tried to change the established order of the village and was trying to make his office equal to the leader's position. Also, he had begun to try to implement many new and very strict laws regulating behavior of the villagers. He claimed the instruction was from the gods, but in reality it was his way of trying to gain control over the people. He had tried to denounce the new younger leader as evil and have him overthrown, but many of the villagers liked his less restrictive way of leading and refused to rise up against him. There was an uneasy truce among the villagers as they were split on whom to support in this battle. Most of the time the battle was a quiet one as each man pursued his own leading among his supporters. However, a bigger issue, such as the appearance of strangers was certainly enough to bring the war to the forefront.

Newel turned away from the priest and continued on his way. The look on Talin's face was pure hate. Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon to see what he would do. The Jedi paused to consider and then turned to follow Newel. The crowd instantly parted and made a path for them. There was much murmuring going on as they passed and Qui-Gon could feel a couple of tugs at his robe also. He let it pass though, seeing no reason to make trouble if they were causing no harm.

Obi-Wan glanced at the people as he and Qui-Gon made their way past them. They were a handsome people. Glimmering sombrous eyes and hair so dark that it shined. Basic human features, but the proportions were different and the placement of their features was somewhat different. Then noticing that he had fallen behind, the apprentice hurried to catch up with Qui-Gon.

Newel led them to one of the larger structures in the small village. He pulled aside a curtain over the door and indicated they should enter. Qui-Gon had to duck to get through. Obi-Wan followed. They turned in time to see Newel duck to come through and Talin enter just behind. They had entered a long large room, which the leader crossed and then seated himself on a stool with legs so short they were practically non-existent. He crossed his legs and allowed them to rest on the floor.

"Please sit. Food will be brought shortly. You have demonstrated your friendship with your act of kindness. You are our friends unless you say otherwise."

The two Jedi crossed a room that was plain in structure but rich in decoration. It was a simple wood construction. The two windows were holes in the walls with thin white material hung over them. It flapped lazily in the light breeze. The only furnishings were several of the low stools and a large table, which was also set low to the floor. They were constructed of the same wood that the walls were.

The walls were covered with hangings of various sorts. One hanging was woven, another was stitched, yet another had intricate beadwork. All had very involved workmanship. Each one was a depiction apparently of daily life in the village. The humanoids were depicted planting, sitting around a fire as one spoke, playing with their children. The coloring was rich and stood out even more against the plain wood walls.

Qui-Gon looked around at the amazing display of handwork. The temperature was even higher inside the building. He removed his robe and then lowered his tall frame awkwardly to one of the low stools.

Indicating the wall hangings, Qui-Gon said, "Those are beautiful. Your people do wonderful work."

"Yes," agreed Obi-Wan as he plopped down on a stool after shedding his robe.

The priest stood near the doorway, saying nothing but watching with dark eyes.

Four villagers entered, two men and two women, they bore large trays of various foods. After they delivered their burdens, the women went to stand on either side of the door. The men took up positions at each end of the room. They each grasped a rope that they would pull on and then allow it to go back to its original position. This caused a wide board, which hung from the ceiling to flap back and forth, providing the only cooling their civilization could invent.

Newel took the first food from the trays and then invited the two Jedi to help themselves. The variety was as rich in color as the wall hangings. The Jedi master hadn't realized how hungry he was until he looked at the food. He bit into an orange fleshy vegetable that had a wonderful pungent taste.

"We are grateful for your hospitality Newel."

"You have traveled far?"

"Yes, very far."

"Where have you come from? Where did Khala find you?" Talin spat out.

"There was a large opening in the jungle that we landed our ship in," Qui-Gon replied in an even tone.

"In the direction you brought Khala from?" the priest seemed to be in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied in confusion.

Talin looked at Newel. "They come from the evil ground. Don't you?" he turned back to the Jedi. "The big statues. You come from those don't you?"

"We saw the statues," Qui-Gon replied. "But that's not where we came from. That's where we landed our ship. It is broken and we had to land." Qui-Gon looked at Newel for help. He seemed to be the calm headed one. However, the younger leader looked a little confused.

"You live at the statues?" he asked.

"No. We landed there. We do not live there."

"It is forbidden for anyone from the village to go there," Talin declared. "It is a wicked place. It brings evil. The evil follows anyone who goes there. That's why it is forbidden to even go there."

"What is so evil about it?" the elder Jedi asked.

"Anyone who goes there is cursed," the priest affirmed. "The penalty for breaking the law…for bringing curse on the village is death! Khala must die!"

"What!" Qui-Gon cried. "You would murder an innocent child?"

"No longer innocent. He has been to the evil place." Talin crossed his arms across his chest. "He must die to get rid of the curse."

The Jedi master looked at Newel. "You believe this as well? What evil can a child do? You said we showed kindness by bringing him back…that those who are kind to children are good. If you feel so strongly about a child, how can you allow this to happen?"

"Qui-Gon," Newel said sadly. "It is a law of our people. Bad things happen to our village when anyone goes there. It is a cursed place. I am sad, but Khala is old enough to know when he was told never to go there."

"But maybe he just wanted to see our ship," Obi-Wan interjected. "That is where we landed. He said he hadn't seen a sky ship before. He was just curious. You can't punish him for that."

"You are the younger," Talin pointed with his stick. "You are not allowed to speak. Only the older, your leader is allowed. We will only speak with him. If you can not stay quiet, you must leave. You show your disrespect."

_Please Obi-Wan. I don't like it either. I'm trying to handle it. Let me do the talking. Let's try to abide by their rules. It's the only way we have to try to win this argument._

_Yes Master._

"If you are from there you must be evil too," the priest pointed. "You must be destroyed also. Kind you were to Khala…evil is kind to evil."

"Just a moment," Qui-Gon started. "We are not even from this planet. We are from another one. We came here in a ship. We had to land in the forbidden area, but we didn't know it was forbidden or we wouldn't have landed there. This is the first time we have been here. We don't know your laws and customs."

"You came in a ship. You said this before," Newel said. "A ship from the sky."

"Yes that's right," Qui-Gon replied. "We can show it to you."

"See!" Talin cried. "They try to influence you to go with them. They try to turn you to evil by taking you to the forbidden place!"

"No. That's not why we want you to go with us. We want you to see that we are being truthful when we say we landed there. That we are not from this place."

"If they came in a sky ship Talin, perhaps we should see it," Newel began. "It might help us know…"

"Know what? That they are evil? They come from a sky ship. Only gods do that. And they come from the forbidden place. They are wicked!" Talin said conclusively. "They and the boy must be destroyed."

"Destroy me if you wish," Qui-Gon said as he stood and eyed the priest, "But do not kill the boy over something he is not guilty of. Children are naturally innocent. He probably didn't even realize he was close to the forbidden place after he saw strangers in a strange ship."

Newel seemed to be considering all he had heard. He was staring at the floor and rubbing his chin. "Perhaps he is right Talin. Children are reckless. You remember what it's like to be young and excited."

"Are you weakened in the face of evil?" Talin asked incredulously.

"But if it is as they say…that they are not evil, what punishment do you bring on our village by killing innocent men and an innocent child?"

"You have changed many laws of this village. I have tried to stay true to the ways of the gods. You bring punishment on the village by your behavior!"

"I think they should be allowed a chance to show whether they are good or evil," Newel declared. "You say I have changed laws of the village. If you wish to go to the old ways, we will. The priest used to be chosen only if he could show he was not evil. Remember the trial?"

Talin was quiet for a moment and then an evil grin crossed his face. "Yes…yes, I remember the trial. It is a test of good or evil. Very well. The elder can take the trial…if he dares."

Newel stood and faced Qui-Gon. "Will you take the trial to prove you are good?"

"What is this trial?"

"It is hard I will be honest with you. Many brave men, some of our best warriors, faced it and died. If you can face it and live, it will show us that the gods say you are good. If the gods show us you are evil, then you will die in the trial. If you are good then Khala will be spared. If you are evil you two and the boy will die."

Qui-Gon rubbed his bearded chin as he considered.

"He is afraid!" Talin declared. "He hesitates because he knows he will be destroyed. I told you he was evil."

"No, I am not afraid," Qui-Gon replied quietly. "What is the challenge?"

"You must surrender all your weapons and supplies and survive in the jungle for five days. Only what you can find in the jungle can you use to survive." Pointing to Obi-Wan he said, "He can not help. That will cause the trial to be meaningless. You must go alone."

That didn't sound as bad as Newel implied. After all they had come through part of the jungle to get to the village. Almost if he could read Qui-Gon's thoughts Newel said, "The jungle can be deceiving. The traveled ways are easier. You will not be in that section. You must go into the darkness." He stood and walked to one of the windows. Pulling back the thin curtain, he pointed to an area thick with undergrowth and trees so close that it was almost black. All that vegetation shut out most of the sunlight.

The only way to save the boy's life seemed to be to go along with this. The Jedi briefly considered taking the boy and perhaps his parents and fleeing to their ship to await the rescue vessel, but it would be two men against a village. These primitives would be no match for the Force and their light sabers. But he was certain that brute force against such a simple people, which would possibly cause deaths, would not be looked upon favorably by the council. The only alternative seemed to be to go along with Newel.

"Newel, the alternative is acceptable. I will take the challenge."

"But Master," Obi-Wan interrupted. Qui-Gon held up a hand to hold off the argument…and to keep the priest happy about the younger one staying quiet. In a low voice he said, "We'll discuss this outside."

The leader seemed impressed. "You are brave indeed." He looked at Talin. "Not so slow to take the challenge after all. The vision of the dark jungle did not slow his decision. Perhaps he is not so evil. You say good is always stronger than evil."

But Talin was not so willing to concede. "The trial has yet to begin. We will see." Then he turned and held the curtain back indicating that the Jedi should exit the building. Qui-Gon went out followed by Obi-Wan. The pair stepped to the side.

"Master, you're not really going to do this are you?"

"There appears to be little choice Obi-Wan. Would you have me sacrifice the boy?"

"Of course not Master, but…there must be another way."

"If you can think of one, I'm open to it," Qui-Gon said as he studied the dark jungle at the far end of the village.

The apprentice was silent for a minute. "Isn't there any way we can use the Force?"

"To do what? I can't attack them. If I cause them to attack us, then we would have to slaughter them. That's not the answer. I've already thought about that. You don't want to admit that we are powerless against such a primitive society…but we are Obi-Wan. We are." Qui-Gon started to walk over to Newel but hesitated. "No matter what happens to me you must not interfere Padawan," Qui-Gon put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "You must remain here…and do what you can for the boy. The rescue ship will be here tomorrow. Perhaps they can help find a peaceful solution to this if I fail. Obi-Wan, do not follow me. Understood?"

The apprentice looked at the ground for a moment then met his master's examining eye. "Yes Master."

The Jedi turned and walked calmly over to where the leader and the priest stood. Newel spoke, "You must leave any weapons and supplies here. You may not take anything with you."

Qui-Gon removed his robe and handed it to Obi-Wan. Methodically he removed his belt…and his tabard and outer tunic since it was so hot. All he had was his inner tunic, pants, and boots. The sash he rolled and stuffed into a pocket. Talin stepped over to check the Jedi and make sure he was complying with the conditions. Satisfied that Qui-Gon had no more weapons on him, he turned and pointed again at the jungle.

Still hoping for one last chance to talk this over, Obi-Wan began, "Master."

Qui-Gon stopped and turned to look at the apprentice. He needed to be encouraging. "Obi-Wan. It is decided. There will be no more discussion. The Force will be with me…and it will be with you if you seek it."

He paused and then replied, "Yes Master."

Qui-Gon turned to face Newel and Talin. The priest brought his long thick scepter up and pointed at the ominous shadowy mass. "Go."

Qui-Gon turned and started into the dark green mass.

After Talin had watched the Jedi leave, he paused to consider the events of the morning. Khala was usually well behaved. What would make him so disobedient? Then he remembered four other boys returning to the village shortly before the strangers had shown up. Zorth, Halk, Uran, and Genun were friends of Khala's. The boys often played together. Their atypical behavior returned to him. He wondered if they knew anything about Khala being at the forbidden place. They had seemed upset when they returned. Also, although he didn't hear what was spoken, he remembered Zorth raising his fist to the other boys.

Talin decided that maybe a little chat would help him out. So, he went for a stroll through the village. He had a hard time turning up the four boys. After the appearance of the strangers in the village, the four had gone into hiding, hoping that if they stayed hidden long enough things would pass. Zorth hoped Khala wasn't stupid enough to admit where he'd been.

However, the priest knew many places that little boys could hide…or at least think they were hidden. Patiently he toured the area and one by one, he gathered the four little fellows. He took them to an edge of the village. Here no one would interrupt him or try to influence him or the boys.

None of the youngsters would look at the priest. They examined the ground and shifted on their feet. Talin walked back and forth in front of them a couple of times, content they were so uncomfortable. Perhaps that would help drive the truth from them.

Finally, he spoke up. "I have some questions to ask you boys. But don't worry. What ever you tell me is our secret. I won't tell your parents. I just want to know what's going on. I want to help you and your friend. Khala is a good friend of yours, isn't he?"

No response, only more shifting and hanging heads.

"Boys you don't have to be afraid of me. I just want to help. Those men that came here might be bad men and I need to find out if they are so we can make them go away if they are bad. That's all I want. And you can help me. Wouldn't you like to help me…and help our village? You could be a big help. And everyone would appreciate it. You could be heroes."

"But then wouldn't our parents find out?" Zorth finally ventured.

"But you see I would help the village first. Then when everyone was happy and the strangers were gone…then they would see that you helped and they wouldn't be mad."

He gave them a moment to think about that. "You boys were at the forbidden area with Khala, weren't you?" No answer, but their heads dipped lower. "It's OK for you to tell me. It's our secret. I already know Khala was there…and I did see you coming into the village from that direction. You can either tell me here in secret…or we can go talk to your parents about this."

This finally got a reaction out of the four. They looked wide-eyed at the priest.

"No!" Zorth declared. Then he looked suspiciously at Talin. "What will you do to us for going there? Didn't you say Khala had to be punished?"

"Well…yes, he does. But it seems you boys were smart enough to get out of there. You came back before he did. He stayed…and brought the strangers back with him. What I really want to know is if the strangers were in the forbidden place. They are the ones who really need to be punished…not you," he prevaricated.

"Yes, it's true," Zorth blurted out. The pressure Talin was putting on him was more than he knew how to handle. He decided to take the least punishment. "But it wasn't our fault." The boy paused as he tried to think how to get the priest to see it wasn't their fault. Talin was already more upset with Khala than them. "It was Khala's fault!" Now the words tumbled out in a hurry. "We didn't want to go there. Really. But Khala saw the ship there and wanted to go. He…he said…he said he'd tell our parents that we did go there if we wouldn't go with him."

At first the other three boys looked at Zorth in shock at the lie he was telling. But it started to sound so good to them that they were ready to go along with it…if it got them out of trouble. "Yeah!" one agreed.

"That's the truth!"

"It's Khala's fault! That's why he was punished by getting hurt!"

Talin grinned at the little boys. Inside he was already trying to decide the best way to use this information. "You have done well. You are good boys…not like Khala. He was bad and he must be punished. I have given you my word. This is our secret. Now…go."

The four boys ran off without looking back…and separated without saying a word to each other. Each boy ran off to find a new hiding place to spend the rest of the day.

The Jedi master had no idea how long he had been walking. Time held little meaning to him out here. The sun had changed angle significantly…that was his only marker. If he had to guess he would estimate perhaps three hours, judging by the change in sun position. It seemed much longer though because of the environment. Qui-Gon knew that his first priority should be to find a water source. The jungle was very hot and humid. He had removed his tunic some time ago. But the heat was still severe. The atmosphere felt thick with the high moisture content. Breathing seemed a chore. Also, there was little breeze to cool him. Qui-Gon knew that water would be a key to his survival. The sweat pouring off his body meant he was losing precious body fluid. He would not be able to last the five days if he couldn't find water.

There were no paths, no marked ways. He wasn't sure he could find his way back to the village from here if he had to. Then he wondered if he would be able to get back to the village at the end of the fifth day. The Force would be his guide he reminded himself and pushed the thought away. Just now he had a more immediate concern.

Qui-Gon sat down on a large rock to rest. At least the thick canopy shaded him from the sun. As he became still and quiet the creatures in the area began to stir. An idea occurred to the Jedi and he observed the scurrying and feeding creatures. Perhaps they could show him a source of water. They must have some place that they were able to drink. Also watching them could show him which plants he might be able to eat. Although he was aware that some creatures could metabolize food that was toxic to humans.

After watching several creatures take the same way around him, the Jedi master decided to see what the attraction was. He quietly got up, but as soon as he started moving, there was a scatter of frightened small beasts, all moving away from the tall man.

He was mindful of the origin of the dispersion. Reminding himself that he knew nothing about the animal life here, Qui-Gon cautiously approached. The ground started getting spongy and his feet sank into it. Water! He kept going. Then pushing through some low hanging limbs he saw a small green covered stagnant pond. A couple of medium sized quadruped furry animals were drinking from it. One looked up and ran at the sight of the man. The other reacted to its companion and ran without looking.

Qui-Gon studied the scum covered pond. This must be where the creatures drank. He was aware of the possibility of any number of microorganisms that could exist in the stagnant water. The animals seemed to be able to tolerate it…but that didn't mean that he would be able to. There was the other side of the argument…that he had already sweated away quite a bit of fluid. The master was more than aware of the fact that he knew nothing of this area. He had no idea where the next water source may be. It could be a couple meters away…or a couple of kilometers. The effects of the heat were already making themselves keenly felt. He had to make a decision.

The Jedi walked to the pond and knelt in the damp mud. He used his hand to clear the scum covering away. Then he dipped his hand in and brought it up to his mouth. Immediately he spit the liquid out. The stagnated water was the foul tasting. Qui-Gon questioned his decision but there was still the necessity for water. He contemplated the situation he was being forced into, then slowly dipped his hand back in and drank. His body cried out for gulps of the fluid but he would only allow himself a small amount. If it did have something harmful in it, perhaps his chances of surviving it would be greater if he only ingested a small amount.

Qui-Gon walked a short distance from the pond. He knew there would be traffic to and from it for water and he didn't want to be a hindrance. A larger animal might take offensive action against him in its desire to drink. He lay down in a small clear area. In this heat it would be best to expend as little energy as possible. Later in the day when the sun got low he could set out to look for a different water source. For now he was just going to lie here and conserve energy and resources. Reaching up he pushed wet hair out of his face and wiped sweat away with the back of his hand.

The Jedi was aware that his padawan was trying to link with him but he had decided to close himself off from Obi-Wan. If this were indeed going to be treacherous it would be best for the apprentice not to know what he may be suffering. Obi-Wan might be tempted to come help him. Even though he said he would not follow, if the situation became dire, Qui-Gon was not certain that Obi-Wan would be able to hold himself back. Also, the decision whether to come help his master or stay and help Khala would weigh heavy on the padawan's mind. It was with regret that he closed himself to Obi-Wan but he knew it was for the best.

For a long time after Qui-Gon had entered the dark green jungle area, Obi-Wan had stood and stared, not moving. He was trying to stay centered. For awhile he stood with eyes closed and tried to rest in the Force. That helped, but as soon as he came back to full consciousness, worry threatened to rear its ugly head once more. The padawan tried to communicate with his master along their link and was disappointed…and somewhat hurt to find that Qui-Gon had closed himself off to him. As he thought about it, Obi-Wan realized what his master had in mind by doing this.

_Master please don't shut me out. I know you don't want me to worry…but I'd worry less if I knew how you were doing. Even if…you were…hurt, I'd still worry less knowing for certain what was going on. Not knowing anything just makes this worse. Please Master._

But there was no response.

Then Newel came to stand by the apprentice's side. "You are worried about him?"

Obi-Wan bit back the bitter words that wanted release. _You send him into this and then have the nerve to ask me if I am worried? You who would take an innocent boy's life. What do you care? _Instead, he simply said, "The Force will be with him."

"What is this force?"

The apprentice really didn't want to have this conversation. He wanted to be left alone…not speak to the person who could turn out to be responsible for his master's death. However, if there was a friend to be had in the village, it was Newel…not Talin. He seemed to be more reasonable that the unyielding priest. If there was any chance that by gaining the village leader's trust, he could help his master…then that's what he would do. "The Force is an energy field that is generated by all living things. It surrounds all things and flows through all things. It is what holds everything together…like your body, the rocks, the trees, the planet." He paused to see how Newel would accept…or comprehend that.

The young leader's forehead creased in puzzlement. "It is a god?"

"No. It is not a person. It is energy."

"Energy?"

"Energy…like you feel when you run. The heat produced by a fire. A rock has energy when it rolls down a hill."

"What makes us run and what makes the fire," Newel considered. "It is a spirit?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Perhaps that would be good enough for now. "Yes."

"Is it good or evil?"

"There are two sides of it. A good side and an evil side."

The young ruler's eyes opened wide at that. "Then Qui-Gon could be evil."

"No," Obi-Wan said quickly. "There are two sides to the Force, but we serve the good side, the light side. We do not serve the dark side. We do not serve evil."

"You can serve only one side of this force…even though there are two sides?"

"The two sides are separate. They are not together. We can not serve both…just as one villager can not serve two leaders. There must be one leader in the village, right?"

"Yes, this is so." Newel was silent for a moment. "So if you are of the light side, then he is not evil?"

"That's right. Master Qui-Gon is not evil."

"Then he will survive." It was a statement not a question. The young man seemed satisfied with his conclusion and turned to walk away.

But Obi-Wan stood and looked at the murky greenness as he thought about the conversation. Did he believe what he told Newel? If he really believed the Force would be with his master, shouldn't he believe that Qui-Gon would survive? But there was the other side…what was the will of the Force? That mysterious part of understanding that Obi-Wan still had trouble attaining…but which his master seemed to easily be able to discern. The will of the Force. What if the will of the Force was that Qui-Gon was to be taken into the Force? How would he explain that to Newel? How could he get the leader to understand Qui-Gon was not evil if he died during this trial? Had he been lax in his explanation of the Force?

The apprentice mentally kicked himself. He should have thought more carefully of what he said. It was too late now. The initial impression had been set and it would be hard to convince Newel otherwise…without seeming to have tried to deceive him. It couldn't be the will of the Force for this to end that way. It just couldn't be. The apprentice couldn't accept that. The will of the Force was to spread its light…even to those who weren't able to manipulate the power of the Force as the Jedi. This was so because with the light came understanding…and that's what fought the darkness. The Force would not leave Newel confused and misled. Master Qui-Gon would survive so that the good in him would reflect the good of the light side. It had to be that way. It had to be. The padawan couldn't accept anything else. He closed his eyes and tried to slip back into the Force, as if seeking confirmation of his thoughts.

For a long time the Jedi watched the small creatures come and go, carefully observing their habits. Finally he decided to try some of the native plants. He thought that maybe the plants that drew the most creatures might be safer to try. Those animals that could tolerate toxic plants tended to be the only one to eat a particular plant. Therefore a plant that several creatures fed on would be less likely to be poisonous since toxicity toleration was a special adaptation not found in all animals.

He rose and carefully approached a bush covered with large bright blue berries. His stomach was rumbling and a little achy. It had been awhile since he had eaten. Still his stomach seemed awfully angry to just be deprived of food. He had gone without a meal for longer many times during especially taxing missions. Certainly, his hunger wasn't causing that. But he was hungry. He shooed away the animals that seemed hesitant to leave. They were small creatures…but that didn't mean they were harmless he reminded himself. But thankfully they scattered without causing him any problems.

The Jedi knelt down next to the bush. His stomach was cramping a little. He dismissed it and picked one of the biggest brightest berries he could find. Qui-Gon inspected it and took an experimental bite. Juice sprayed everywhere. It was delicious! The sharp taste made his mouth water. He popped the remainder of the fruit in his mouth and chewed quickly. As he swallowed he reached both hands into the bush and pulled two more berries.

After eating several he couldn't understand why his stomach still protested. He looked down at his bright blue fingers…and there were blue spots on his chest where juice had spilled on him. Just when he started to take another berry he heard a low growl. Instantly he stopped and began slowly looking around for the source of the sound. Then he could see two dark gleaming eyes looking through the bush at him.

He took a deep breath and readied himself. Drawing strength from the Force he leaped up and ran with Jedi speed. The animal was close behind. He could hear its growling and grunting. Qui-Gon didn't dare look back. He was afraid he might lose his footing or become tripped up in the undergrowth. Keeping his attention forward, the Jedi looked for a possible haven from the pursing threat.

There were plenty of trees around, but all the branches were high up on the trunks and out of his reach. But then he spotted one which had something that would help him. The towering tree had one of the older woody vines wrapped around it. At the base of the tree it was about a half meter in diameter. The Jedi grabbed the twining plant and used it to climb up the trunk. He didn't stop until he was several meters up. Then he looked down and saw a medium sized grey fur covered creature with long sharp teeth and horns. The animal had its front hooves on the tree and was snarling and growling.

"OK," Qui-Gon said. "I've left your food alone. Go ahead…go eat." He knew it would do no good. The animal wouldn't comprehend…but he was saying it out of frustration rather than a desire to communicate. He realized his hands and knees were shaking so he renewed his grip on the very old growth wood. After a couple of minutes more of snarling and stamping the ground, the irate creature finally turned and trotted away.

The Jedi waited until it was out of sight, then he waited a few minutes more. Finally he judged it might be safe to come down. That's when he realized that his hands and knees were still shaking. That surprised him…but a bigger surprise was in store for him. A strong cramp passed through his stomach almost doubling him over. That's when he decided that he needed to be on the ground. Quickly he tried to descend but another cramp hit him.

Something had made him sick. It seemed a bit soon for the berries. It must have been the stagnant water. As soon as his feet touched the ground he could feel a release of saliva in his mouth and another cramp. He leaned over and began vomiting. He emptied his stomach and still heaved a few times before it stopped.

He was shaking in a cold sweat. Qui-Gon walked a short distance and crumbled to the ground. He still felt sick and his stomach still hurt. Also he hurt from the violent action of the vomiting. The Jedi just lay there and tried to call on the Force and its healing power. For a long time he didn't move. The master was deep in the energy field and could feel its strength and intensity flow into him. The healing power helped purge his body of the taint from the water. However, vomiting had robbed his body of even more fluid and he had lost the food he'd found also.

At long last the Jedi sat up. He was weak. He had to have liquid. But he wouldn't attempt the pond again. That lesson had come the hard way. There was no choice but to go in search of a water source. As drained as he was and as hot as it was, there was no other choice. Slowly he got to his feet, picked up his bundled tunic and started walking.

It was well past midday. He hoped that meant that the temperature had peaked and would soon be on its way down. The heat was hard to tolerate. The sweat dripping down his face was slow to evaporate because of the high moisture content of the air. He pulled all of his hair back and tied it in one bundle to keep it out of his face. The jungle echoed with the sounds of creatures of all sizes as they fussed at the Jedi for intruding on their territory or as they scampered away from the approaching threat. It was difficult for him to appreciate the diversity of life here because of his discomfort. More and more often he had to stop and rest. The thought crossed his mind that he was moving further away from the village. But there was the overriding thought that he had to find water.

The slump shouldered man hauled himself up from a rock where he had rested. He wasn't sure how much further he could go. Rivulets of sweat ran down into his eyes and others dripped off his nose. His weak knees shook with every step. A rest to allow his body to recover some more would be the best thing…but he had to find water! Now more than before.

_Just a little further…just a little more. Then you can stop. I have to rest as much as I need water. I have to…but just a little further._

The Jedi's feet hardly left the ground. He dragged his feet with each step. The sickness, the heat, lack of food, lack of water…it all was taking its toll on his body. About the time Qui-Gon began to entertain the thought of a longer rest he thought he heard something. At once he was on guard for another animal attack and began looking around for another tree to escape to. Then he realized it wasn't an animal sound. It was….

He pushed some brush aside and stumbled a few steps. The noise picked up in volume. Almost afraid to believe it until he could see with his own eyes, the Jedi forced his weak legs to keep going. And there it was! A stream! Qui-Gon was almost afraid it was a hallucination. He stumbled to the bank and fell to his knees. Dunking his head in deep, he savored the cold refreshing feeling. Then he cupped his hands and drank thirstily. His parched throat welcomed the chilly water. Finally satisfied, he moved a short distance from the stream. No more territorial fights for him!

Qui-Gon crumpled to the ground. He felt greatly relieved now. The next four days he could pass in the vicinity of the creek and he felt confident all would be fine. The sun was low in the sky. _I suppose I should think of food before I loose the light._ He rested just a moment and then got up to have a look around. At the top of a small hill over looking the rivulet there was a large boulder with a hollow in it. He decided he could sleep there. It would at least provide protection from anything sneaking up behind him.

Venturing a little further he spied another of the bushes with the large blue succulent berries. This time instead of lingering, the Jedi opened up his tunic and made a big pile of berries. He folded the tunic and hurried back to the boulder. Qui-Gon had a wonderful supper of berries. He actually smiled at the new blue juice markings as he wondered how long it would take them to wear off. Food, water and a sort of shelter. Now he could rest. He lay in the hollow of the boulder and spread his tunic over him as the last rays of the sun disappeared.

Soon a very large full moon rose. Not that he was afraid of the dark, but he welcomed the light so that he could see any creature that might approach in the night. Exhausted but sated, the Jedi master settled himself in the Force and the peace and warmth that over took him soon lulled him into a deep sleep.

Newel had shown Obi-Wan to a small hut where he could sleep for the night. Talin was close behind watching and listening to everything. "You will find food inside." Then he turned and gestured for a villager to come. The man approached, bowed low with his hands over his face. To him the young leader said, "You will stay here tonight, outside the house." To the apprentice he said, "You must stay inside tonight. Not until tomorrow will you be allowed to come out. I do not wish to hurt you, but my guard will make sure you stay…however he needs to."

"I am your prisoner," Obi-Wan said plainly.

The priest grinned his evil grin in confirmation. Newel replied in a calm voice, "That is the way it must be. Until we find out if you have come to curse our village, you will be watched. You will not leave the village. Also, I ask that you hand over your weapon…and the weapon Qui-Gon gave you."

Obi-Wan stood motionless while he considered the request…and his possible actions. The priest stood close and watched the apprentice. Obi-Wan realized though that anything he did, other than capitulate would only add to Master Qui-Gon's difficulties. Slowly but deliberately he took the light sabers from his belt and handed them over. Newel was in the act of reaching for then when Talin pushed past him to take the weapons. Obi-Wan could tell from the young leader's face that he was very displeased at this apparent usurping of his authority.

"I will take them."

"They are instruments of evil to be destroyed," Talin declared.

"We do not know that yet," Newel stepped close. "The trial has only begun. If they are evil, that will be dealt with according to village law…not your own desires. You will give them to me."

The elder man stared with obvious hate in his eyes at the leader of the village. But Newel would not back down. He held his hands out. After a couple of long minutes of intense silence, the priest laid the two weapons in the young man's hands and turned to stomp away.

Newel tried to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "There is food inside. You will stay inside. I will send for you when you may come out." Then he turned and walked away.

Obi-Wan watched for a few seconds until the guard at the door gave a slight shove. The apprentice went into the small hut. There was a thickly padded mat on the floor, a table and low stool. And nothing else. The padawan fell heavily onto the mat, lying on his back with his arm across his eyes.

What was underlying this schism between the political leader and the spiritual leader of this place? This whole idea of a challenge seemed to fuel it also. Another reason for Obi-Wan to stay in Newel's good graces. If there was a side to be aligned with…it was the side that seemed to have some sympathy. Or was it empathy? He was uncertain.

Obi-Wan pushed all that from his mind and thought about his master. If he only knew. _Master please. I just want to know._ No response was forthcoming. The apprentice tried to settle himself into a meditative trance. It was his only calm and strength now. It reminded him of a day to come…when he would be a knight. His training link with Master Qui-Gon would be dissolved…and that strength and peace that had always encouraged him would not be there. It would be up to him to form his own well of tranquility and potency from the Force. He would have to learn to see after the well being of his own soul then, with no one to help…just the Force. That would be sufficient. But in the hot and dark, knowing his master was facing unknown danger…it was a very lonely feeling to be cut off from him…to know that awaited him in the future.

_Not very mature…or very centered to think that way, is it Master? _ Even if Qui-Gon weren't listening, he needed to talk anyway. _I suppose I still do have much to learn. Maybe that day that I so dread is further away than I think. So long we have been bonded in this way. I'm not sure I remember what it's like not to have that link. Is it hard to get over it Master? In the dark, in the deep jungle, all alone, who knows what dangers you have faced…or will face…are you calm and centered like you always are? Is it sufficient to have only the Force? Do you miss talking to me even a little? Am I doing the right thing by giving in to everything they demand? _

_And what about tomorrow? The rescue ship should be here then. I am not allowed to leave the village. How will they know where we are? And even if I could go, Newel would probably think they are evil too…because of where our ship is. What will he…and Talin do if a group of Jedi come into the village looking for us? Will he force each of them to go into the jungle? _

Obi-Wan rolled over onto his side and impelled the thoughts from his addled mind. What he was doing was wrong…and he knew it. He rebuked himself and focused instead on the Force. Each time his mind threatened to wander, he brought it back to where it should be. Soon the comfort drew him in and he gave up readily to it. Finally, he was at peace. And the Force settled him into sleep just as a mother settles an infant into his cradle.

Newel had come early for Obi-Wan and took him to the community building where he had first greeted the Jedi. There was a bountiful breakfast set on the low table. The young leader seated himself and motioned the Jedi to one of the low stools. The apprentice was surprised to be having a meal with the ruler of the village…especially while the Jedi's status was still in question. However, he didn't question it. Obi-Wan remembered Newel's interest in the Force…and his disagreements with Talin.

As a Jedi, it would be wrong for the padawan to deliberately foment unrest in the leadership of the village. Especially in a situation where they had not been asked to intervene. Obi-Wan knew this but he also knew that only the leadership of the village could put a stop to this ridiculous challenge…or to the possible death of Khala. It was a certainty that Talin did not intend to stop either event. Newel however seemed not to be entirely convinced of the wisdom of Talin's decisions. Therefore, the apprentice would take advantage of all opportunity to win the ear of the young ruler. He tried to put away the bitter feeling that kept picking away at him that this man was responsible for sending Master Qui-Gon into danger.

"I'm honored to have the morning meal with you," Obi-Wan said.

"Do not be. Don't honor any man too highly. All men are fallible and will disappoint you at one time or another."

Those words startled the apprentice. They were very true and seemed wise for one so young. Still...it was not what he expected to hear. And it must have shown on his face.

"Do I surprise you Obi-Wan? There is much I will say to you that I dare not say in front of my people…or Talin."

The wonders did not cease. How should he respond to that? "Is there a problem with Talin?"

"My father told me before he died that the priest had gained too much power. Talin was not what he once was when he was first made priest. In those days, he truly lived to serve the gods. Then he became hungry for power. That is when he tried to get men of the village to say the priest should also be the leader of the village. Then Talin forgot about the gods…unless it served his purpose…as now. I can not simply take the priestly office from him without splitting our village. Slowly I try to change his ways back to the old ways. Slowly I do it so that maybe those who follow him will not see. Perhaps when he is old enough that he goes to be with the gods I will find a man who truly wants to serve."

"Why do you tell me this?" Obi-Wan was truly astounded to be the sounding board for such private information.

"Because I need some one to talk to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Even a chief needs to pour out his heart. I'm not always sure who in the village I can talk to." Newel leaned forward. "Also, because you know much of…this force. You speak more wisdom of that than Talin speaks of the gods he does not know. The words you say speak to my heart."

"You believe Master Qui-Gon is not evil?"

"That is what I believe."

"Then you must put a stop to this challenge. If there is no real reason for it to go on, why do you permit it? You can stop it."

"No, I can not. Talin does have many supporters in the village. He keeps them in control with fear. They are greatly afraid now because Khala was at the evil place. This must continue to show them there is nothing to be afraid of."

"But you said some of your greatest warriors have died. You could be condemning an innocent man to death."

"You said your force would be with Qui-Gon. You said he does not serve the dark side of it. Do you not trust it yourself? How can you speak of what you do not trust?"

That was like a slap in the face to the apprentice. He was betraying himself and his master by his slowness to trust in the very thing that he had been taught would give him power and peace in times of trial. His weakness showed…and he was being untrue to all that Qui-Gon had taught him of the Force. His cheeks burned in shame and he looked away.

"Much wisdom you spoke yesterday. Now you don't trust your own words." Newel studied him for a moment. "Have you lied to me? Is it the dark you serve instead of the light? Is this why you think Qui-Gon will die?"

In a very quiet voice Obi-Wan said, "No. I do not serve the darkness." _At least I didn't think I did. Do I? By my doubts, does that make me an agent against the light side?_ "I'm sorry Newel. I shouldn't have spoken to you of what I do not believe. I hope you will not let your belief in the light…or in Qui-Gon be dimmed by my own weakness." Slowly the apprentice stood and walked out of the building. He walked to the edge of the village facing the dark, dark jungle. The padawan sat down heavily and tried to meditate. His pain made it hard…but he realized that pain was exactly the reason he needed to do this.

The sun was well up in the sky when Qui-Gon woke the next morning. It was unusual for him to sleep that late in the day, but he knew how exhausted he had been. So he was grateful for the extra sleep.

_So all I have to do is survive for four more days? And yet some of their bravest men have died? I can sit here for four days…water and food within reach. What is it that I don't know about yet?_

The master sat up slowly. He was a little stiff from sleeping on the hard ground. But if that was the worst of his complaints…he wasn't going to complain! Something was itching terribly. He reached to scratch his side and found a large bump. Looking down he was surprised to see several large, red, ugly looking bumps on his chest, stomach and sides. Examining one of them closer it appeared to be a bite. That's what they all were. He looked down at the ground wondering if he had slept on an insect bed. One was not immediately visible…but the bugs had found him at any rate. So much for his sleeping place.

The bites itched furiously. He was trying hard not to scratch…but it was becoming harder to resist. A bath in the stream would probably be refreshing…and the cold water might bring some relief from the itching. Qui-Gon hurried to the stream. He unstrapped his boots and slipped them off and then removed his clothing. Gingerly he waded into the stream. It was even colder than he remembered. But he focused his attention off himself and continued into the chilly water. Reaching the middle he sat down in the shallow stream.

The Jedi had to stay focused to endure the cold water…but it was worth it. The lower temperature of the water did numb his skin, making the itching less noticeable. He remained as long as he was able to, but soon a feeling similar to pin pricks to the skin became too uncomfortable. At that point Qui-Gon finally stood and waded back out.

After that the warm temperature of the air felt good to him. For now he wouldn't complain about the area being so hot. The elder Jedi had found a way to deal with the heat as well. He sat in some soft grass for a few minutes while the water evaporated from his skin. He wasn't completely dry…but enough that his clothes wouldn't be soggy. After he dressed, Qui-Gon visited the berry bush again and had brunch.

His basic needs met for the moment, he decided to look around for another place to sleep. It may be that there was no place he would be able to sleep where he could escape the insects…but he was going to try another place anyway. If there were an insect bed near the boulder, then sleeping there four more nights would be unbearable. The itching from the bites had been incredible.

He decided that he would not range far from the stream. Now that he'd found a safe source of water, he would not leave it. Even if animals like the grey furry creature from the other berry bush came to drink, he would not leave. Certainly there was enough area up and down the stream that he and the animals could share the water. There was no way Qui-Gon wanted to have to repeat his experience with the tainted water.

So he walked in the clearing just along the stream looking for another opening in the vegetation to sleep in. Small animals of varying colors and shapes, smooth and heavily furred, scampered away from the approaching man. Birds in nearby bushes squawked their disapproval at the intrusion and flew away. The Jedi kept his eye on the higher ground. It would be better to have a place where he could more easily see any approaching threats. There was one of the huge trees on a rise. Qui-Gon decided to have a closer look. That might provide a sheltered area.

He turned toward the tree and started pushing his way through the thick green mass of bushes, vines, and other plants that covered the jungle floor. Swiping at the sweat that was dripping off his face, he was trying to be mindful of his footing. He couldn't see the ground because of all the growth and he didn't want to trip. Just as he started to bring one foot forward, he found he was tangled in some sort of plant life. The Jedi pulled his foot, trying to free it but found it held fast.

He leaned over and grasped the offending vine and immediately yelped at the small prickly thorns that covered it. Then when he quickly pulled his hands away he brushed against a plant that had razor sharp protrusions on its stalks. The pain was sharp and he stood up to investigate. There were several deep gashes on both hands. Blood ran bright red from the slashes. _I think I'm beginning to find out why he said the jungle can be deceptive. Many hidden threats. And I've still got to get loose._

He braced himself and pulled harder with his leg against the offending vine. Then calling on the Force he increased his pull and the vine snapped. The sudden release set the Jedi off balance and he fell forward into the sharp plant. The air was filled with the sound of his cry as the plant sliced his torso and arms. Qui-Gon lay still for a moment to regain himself. The pain was great. As he tried to get himself up, he brushed the plant more. He seemed to be completely surrounded by the knife-like stalks. Suddenly with a great intake of air and a single shove against the ground, he pushed himself up to his knees. The Jedi finally gained his feet once more, but he had gashes all over his torso and arms.

He turned away from his intended target and began to walk back toward the stream. He was covered in blood as the cuts oozed. The pain was more than he expected from simple cuts. The Jedi reached the stream and knelt down. He sank his arms into the cold water to wash away the blood. And he left them in hoping the cold water might aide to staunch the bleeding. After a bit, he couldn't decide if the pain he felt was from the cuts or the chilled water. So he pulled his arms out and then leaned over the water to try to wash away the blood on his chest and stomach.

Then he withdrew and found a small area where the vegetation wasn't so thick. Qui-Gon sank down and closed his eyes. He sought out the Force to heal the cuts. Concentrating the energy on closing the gashes and stop the blood flow, he settled himself and became lost in the Force.

Sometime later Qui-Gon opened his eyes and inspected the cuts. They weren't completely healed, that would take time, but at least the wounds were closed and he could continue his inspection of the area.

The sun was high over head now. Qui-Gon was still interested in that tree. It would just require a different approach…and a little more care. First he looked to see if he could determine the path he had taken before. It was obvious. There were broken vegetation stems and branches where he had fallen. He walked further down and gingerly entered the undergrowth. He spread the greenery aside in front of him before he would advance. Carefully looking for any more of the razor plants slowed down his progress…but he wasn't exactly pressed for time. He had four more days.

Small creatures scurried away before him. It was much easier for them to avoid the nefarious plants. In their own environment they had the advantage. There didn't seem to be any more of the razor sharp plants immediately on the path he was taking, but there were plenty of thorny plants and his arms were getting covered with scratches. He pressed on though. The familiar small rivers of sweat coursed down him face. He was beginning to get used to its presence and only wiped away what threatened to get into his eyes. It took him awhile to get through the short stretch of vegetation, but getting through without any major cuts made the time and care worthwhile. And several minutes later he broke out of the greenery into the clearing near the tree.

A few meters from where he emerged, the Jedi saw some medium sized brown furry creatures feeding at the edge of the clearing. Some of them turned and ran toward the tree, disappearing into a hole next to it. The others eyed the invader suspiciously and stood their ground.

Qui-Gon didn't know if the creatures might attack or not…and didn't desire to find out. Very slowly and carefully he began to back away into the brush. He didn't want to turn his back on the animals…but he'd rather see where he was going after the earlier incident with the plant. When he was in the midst of the undergrowth and couldn't see the animals any longer he turned around and fought his way back through.

Frustration washed over him but he quelled it. By now he was drenched in sweat. Qui-Gon walked to the stream for a drink and to dunk his head. The cold water felt good and washed away the dirt and sweat from his face. He splashed his chest with the chilly liquid. That's when he noticed the partially healed cuts. They were bright red, swollen and painful to the touch. There must have been something toxic on the plant. That thought had not occurred to him at the time. When he healed them he just concentrated on closing the cuts, not dissipating any poison. Now it was trapped under the closed skin, in his system.

Seeking a place away from the stream to rest, the Jedi found a place that wasn't quite so thick in growth. He settled himself and then focused on the Force. He needed the energy of the Force to help fight off the effects of the toxin that was in his body. It was easy for him to concentrate. The only sounds were animal calls and movements. That was a relaxing background to his meditation. Also surrounded by such verdant growth, the living Force flowed easily to him.

Sometime later he pulled himself from the trance he was deeply relaxed into. He examined his arms and was pleased to see much less redness and swelling in the cuts. _There seems to be a lot of poisons in this jungle. That must be what killed so many warriors. I must be more careful now that I understand how abundant such things are. Hmm…not so simple to survive as I first thought. Did that make me complacent? I wonder what else awaits me here? I must be more mindful. Simple things are not so simple. This jungle is very different…I must remember that._

The Jedi got to his feet. He needed to find something to eat now. His difficulties had sidetracked him enough that he had not had the opportunity to eat. Once more he reminded himself to be careful what he ate. Then he began walking. As before he was looking for any vegetation that seemed to be common food for the animals.

So he walked slowly along…not only because he was going to be more careful…but also he needed to be able to see what the local creatures were feeding on before they fled at his appearance. The Jedi was trying to stay at the edge of the clear area that bordered the stream. Until he had to go back into the undergrowth, he preferred to stay clear of it. There were too many surprises in it.

After a long walk down stream, Qui-Gon was beginning to despair of finding an easy food source. He was beginning to entertain thoughts of going back into the vegetation mass. It made more sense that food plants would be more abundant deep in all that growth instead of at the edges. Just a little further he thought…and then he would enter.

A few more careful steps on the damp dirt just above the stream and he heard some grunts and a couple of low squeals. The Jedi began to move closer to the sounds. He pulled back a few bush branches and tried to see further into the dark green grove. There seemed to be a handful of small creatures gathered at a bush. At his intrusion however, they quickly scattered.

Qui-Gon looked down carefully for any evidence of thorns or the razor sharp plants. There was nothing immediately obvious so he took a couple of experimental steps into the flora. So far, so good…but he still had a way to go. The Jedi master carefully reached for the next branches that hung in his way and pushed them back. An examination of the ground did not reveal the nefarious plant. So slowly he made his way to the bush…but it was better than being cut up again.

The bush had some sort of small fruit on it. It seemed familiar…like something he had eaten in the village. The Jedi pulled one of the orange ovoids and took a small nip. Yes…he remembered the flavor. This was something Newel had served them. Grateful that he knew he had a safe food source, Qui-Gon unbundled his tunic and picked every fruit off the small bush. _Sorry to do this to you little creatures…but you are more familiar with this place than I am. You can find the food easier._

He folded the edges of his tunic together and slowly made his way back to the stream. He could see a couple of broken branches where he had come through so he tried to retrace his path out. And he made a mental note to purposely break branches the next time so his way would be clearly marked.

There was a small tree near the stream and he went to sit under it. Certainly as long as the stream was, any animal that might come to drink would avoid him and go further along to drink. Now that he knew the stream stayed fairly wide for such a run, he was certain there were enough watering places that he could stay close and probably not be harassed by any animals. But he would be watchful anyway. He would not be caught off guard again. The time in the jungle was teaching him much.

Qui-Gon ate his fill of the fruit and noted with satisfaction that there was probably enough left for another meal. That was good. He could have a break from searching through the undergrowth. The Jedi master examined himself. The bites were almost healed and the cuts were looking much better. For now all was well. He was healing. He had eaten. There was water a few steps away. He could just sit and relax for the rest of this day. And the day was well spent also. The sun was getting low in the sky.

All that remained was his decision of where to sleep tonight. Qui-Gon would have preferred not to sleep on the ground after the bites he received the previous night. However, to search out a place to sleep would mean more digging in the green hazardous mass. He decided it would be safer to just stay where he was. Even though the tree wasn't as big as he would like…to provide protection for his back, he would use it anyway for what cover it could give. The bites presented less danger than some of the plants in the undergrowth.

One other consideration. Qui-Gon studied his surroundings. There were a couple other small trees not very far from where he was. He folded his tunic up and tied the arms to hold it closed then he went to one of the neighboring trees and secured the bundle to a branch. That would keep animals out of his food. Also having it away from him would not invite an animal to come attack him to get the fruits.

Satisfied that all things were taken care of, he walked back to the tree and lay down with his back up against it. He wondered about Obi-Wan and how he was dealing with the situation. A good opportunity for him to learn much of the peace of the Force. Qui-Gon hoped that's what he was doing, rather than spending his time in worry. _Be mindful young padawan._ Then he settled himself into a meditative trance. So tired was the Jedi from the activity of the day that it wasn't long until his relaxed state led him into a deep sleep.

Obi-Wan had spent most of the day to himself. His great plans of being able to influence the chief of the village enough to end this challenge lay shattered at his feet. And the person who had taught him a strong lesson about the Force was one who didn't even really know what it was. How could he face Newel now? The young leader had more belief in the Force than Obi-Wan did. He dreaded having to face him. The apprentice knew that Newel would ask him further about their conversation and he wasn't sure he had the answers right now. So, he had resolved to spend the day trying to find those answers…as much for himself as for the leader.

The leader seemed to sense that Obi-Wan wanted to be left to himself so he did not seek him out although he did have more questions. _He must be struggling with what he thinks just as I do when I have to challenge Talin._ Seeing it from that viewpoint, Newel understood that the apprentice needed time to think, to question, to analyze and finally to come to a resolution of whatever was deeply disturbing him. The young chief had food sent to Obi-Wan at mid day and at sunset and was dismayed to see the trays returned untouched.

The day spent in meditation and self examination was something Obi-Wan needed. It kept him from sinking further into self-recrimination. He was reminded that this was not the first time that he had struggled with his belief or his dependence on the Force. The recent past had been filled with many trials for the padawan. There were the multiple encounters with Ruka. And how could he forget his kidnapping when the Klastarian needed a midiclorian source.

A great time of growth for Obi-Wan had been when Master Qui-Gon was kidnapped by Behor. He'd had no clue where to start looking for his master…yet he was led to him. The padawan had determined at the beginning of his search to rely on the Force to lead him, and it did, right to Behor's doorstep. He remembered how strong he felt with the Force during that ordeal. No…he'd had many struggles. And each time he had grown and learned much…of the Force as well as himself.

During his musings, Obi-Wan came to see that reliance on the Force was not something you suddenly achieved one day and then it would always be there. It was a learning process. As he endured each tribulation, his belief increased. Just because he was facing another test did not mean all he knew had left him. He was just being challenged in a new area…an area where his faith in the Force needed to increase. He thought of the cup that Master Qui-Gon had given him and his words. _We are shaped and formed by the Force like the cup is by the woman's hands._ That's what this was. He was being confronted by an area where he needed instruction and knowledge and was being challenged to learn.

And he reminded himself he should be thinking of Master Qui-Gon instead of feeling sorry for himself. True he had suffered an embarrassment before Newel, but that was small compared to the damage he may have caused to Qui-Gon's case by shaking the leader's faith in his goodness. That was a worse sting to him. He also realized he had been so caught up in denouncing the leader's handling of the incident that he had completely forgotten what had caused it in the first place. Not once had he asked about Khala and his injury.

Obi-Wan was still sitting at the edge of the village staring into the jungle when the sun was beginning to set. Unexpectedly something touched his mind and he recognized it at once. Master Qui-Gon! _Be mindful young Padawan._ Then like a door closing, it was gone again. Still he had gotten what he had desired so much…confirmation that his master was all right. At least that's how he interpreted it. If there had been any pain or suffering in that thought, it had been well hidden. And Obi-Wan knew just how well his master could hide such things. Yet…he was well enough to make the communication. And if there was something wrong…he was well enough to hide that. So, his situation must not be very bad. That's how Obi-Wan chose to interpret it.

It was an encouragement he needed just now. Could Qui-Gon have known that? Did he know what his apprentice was suffering? Or was it coincidence? Luck? Qui-Gon had said once before that in his experience there was no such thing as luck. This was not a coincidence; nothing happens by accident. His strong connection with the Force led him to make such statements. Whether the Jedi master knew what his padawan was going through or not, Obi-Wan knew that he'd been led to send that communication. It had to be. After this long and totally being cut off from his master…just when he needed an encouragement, it came suddenly and unexpectedly. The Force was with Master Qui-Gon…and maybe even with Obi-Wan although he had had much doubts earlier. It boosted his spirits and his faith. He readily fell into mediation now, confident that even in times of flagging belief, the Force had not left him.

A sound awakened Qui-Gon. At once he opened his eyes. Now he was wary of the environment and any unfamiliar noise represented potential danger. He lay still and listened. There it was again. It was close by…and easily located. At the foot of the nearby tree two little animals were chewing bark off the tree. They had made a sizable scar on the trunk and seemed to be enjoying their snack immensely. Qui-Gon just lay still for a few minutes and watched them. He had not exactly had a chance to enjoy the sights or scenery of the jungle. It was peaceful to just watch the small creatures, new to his eyes. Small dark furry creatures. Their fur was very dark but had a blue tint to it where the san rays hit it. They tore little pieces of bark loose and chewed it while their tiny dark eyes darted back and forth looking for predators.

Then a familiar itching started competing for the Jedi's attention. The insects must have gotten to him again. He reached down to feel the area that was itching. That small movement startled the little animals and they scurried away with annoyed squeaks. Qui-Gon smiled a bit and then sat up to examine himself. As he expected there were more bites covering the exposed skin areas. He silently cursed the little creatures that assaulted him in his sleep.

Ah well…he could probably use a bath anyway. The Jedi strolled down to the stream and removed his clothes. He waded into the water and caught his breath. Settling into the midst of the chilling waters, he also focused the Force on the bites…and on his still mending cuts to help heal them. But it didn't take long until the chilly water became too uncomfortable to endure and the Jedi master stood and walked out onto the bank.

After dressing himself, he retrieved his tunic and its bounty from the tree limb. It was undisturbed he was glad to see. Reseating himself under the tree he began eating the succulent orange fruit. He was very hungry…but was loath to eat all the food he had left. It would be preferable to find another safe source _before_ he ran out. Then an idea occurred to him.

He reached behind himself and pulled a piece of bark from the tree. It was the same kind of tree that the little furry animals had been gnawing on. Could he get some nutrition from the bark? He was willing to find out. Qui-Gon put a small piece of the bark into his mouth and carefully bit down on it. He was surprised to find the woody flavor agreeable…almost sweet. It softened a little with a few chews, which was unexpected as well. The Jedi continued to munch and the bark easily broke up in his mouth. He swallowed and tried another bite. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea…but remembering his experience with the tainted water, Qui-Gon decided to just eat a small amount in case the new substance didn't agree with his system.

He supposed he should try to find some more food. He would follow the stream and let it be his marker. Again it occurred to him that he had been moving further from the village. His search for food upstream had not been very productive…so perhaps he should go further downstream. There must be something around he could use as a marker for this tree so when he came back upstream he would know where he was. He looked around for something and then an idea came to him.

Qui-Gon ripped a piece from his tunic and tied it to one of the branches. That would definitely stand out. Satisfied that he would easily find the tree now, he set off on his search. The pattern was established now. Walk, watch and listen. Watch for animal movement and listen for animal sounds. Even though he was mindful and watchful of his movements, still he was a little less tense today. Perhaps it was that he now knew more of the environment and had the appropriate respect for it. Or maybe knowing that even if he was slow at finding food, he still had a small supply. He wasn't sure. But he felt his survival chances had gone up just by becoming more aware of the hidden dangers of the jungle. He may still be surprised…but this time it would not be because he wasn't being careful.

It was with a brighter spirit that Obi-Wan rose the next day. He felt he had some of the answers he had been seeking. The answers were not always the ones that made him feel good, but being able to accept the truth, painful or not, helped him feel at peace with himself. The apprentice gladly accepted the bounteous tray delivered to his sleeping place.

"Thank you and please thank Newel." The young woman bowed and left. The padawan made short work of the food. His stomach reminded him that he had not eaten yesterday. He argued back that a day of fasting was a cleansing experience. His stomach didn't have the stomach for the argument and just readily accepted the wonderful tasting assortment of fruit and bread.

Obi-Wan emerged from the small hut and greeted the day. It was clear…and hot. That fact had concerned him more than once as he thought of Qui-Gon struggling through the jungle. He had hoped water was plenteous. Thinking of water and heat led the padawan to go to a stream just beyond the edge of the village. It had been the furthest distance that he was allowed to go from the settlement. His guard accompanied him. Obi-Wan had ceased to think of him as a guard and more of a companion. The fellow seemed friendly enough and only talked when Obi-Wan struck up conversation. Other than that, he seemed content to just sit or stand nearby and watch. He seemed quite trusting of the apprentice also. The man didn't bother to get up to check everything Obi-Wan was doing unless he got out of eyesight.

The apprentice stripped down and waded into the chilly water. His guard followed suit. The Jedi shivered and tried not to focus on the temperature. It was refreshing in its own way. And a daily bath was necessary in this hot humid environment. The padawan did not suspect that many kilometers down this same stream his master was currently searching for food.

Obi-Wan waded to the bank and sat on the soft grass while his companion lounged in the cold water. The apprentice was amazed at how long the man was able to stay in the icy water. After a couple of minutes, Obi-Wan was more than ready to depart the stream. By the time the man finally made his way to the bank, Obi-Wan was mostly dry and he dressed while his companion put his clothes on his wet body.

They walked the path back to the village in low and lagging conversation. But a disturbance from the settlement drew their attention. Obi-Wan's guard ran forward, heedless of his charge. However, the apprentice was too interested in what was going on to even think of escape.

They arrived at the opposite edge of the community to see a crowd of villagers standing and all talking at once. Then the strong clear voice of Newel calling for quiet. At once, all grew silent…except for Talin who continued to prattle on…about what, the apprentice had no idea.

"Silence!" Newel commanded. The old man looked shocked then indignant but complied. "Where is Obi-Wan?" he called out.

Hurrying forward and gently pressing through the crowd, the apprentice heeded the summons. Breaking through to where the young leader stood, Obi-Wan stopped suddenly. "Master Jareel! Daven!" He hurried forward and exchanged handshakes with the two Jedi.

"We've been trying to find you," Jareel boomed. "Why didn't you stay with the ship? Where's that space pirate Qui-Gon?"

"It's a long story Master Jareel," Obi-Wan replied. "A very long one." Then remembering himself, he stepped back. "Newel, these are Jedi also. Believers in the Force. Master Jareel is a friend of Master Qui-Gon and Daven is a friend of mine."

"More evil ones!" Talin declared. "I knew it! Come from the statues no doubt!"

"Yes, we did see some statues," Jareel said. "We landed next to the crippled ship." He looked at Obi-Wan questioningly.

""More evil has befallen us! I told you the boy must die. More wicked ones follow the first two. How many more will come upon us before you listen to me? Must we be over run by them before you will see?"

"Obi-Wan, what is going on?" Jareel whispered but the apprentice held up a forestalling hand.

"Yes! Listen to Talin," several voices called out. "He speaks truly!"

"You will listen to me!" Newel yelled. "I am your leader. You will listen to me…including you Talin. You demanded that Qui-Gon undertake the trial. He agreed willingly and none of the conditions have been violated. It has not yet been proven that he is evil. Why do you continue to denounce him? You set up the conditions for the test yet you will not abide by your own conditions." He turned to face the people. "Can you not see what he is doing? He demands the Jedi do this and doesn't give him a chance to prove himself. Talin is trying to make the Jedi look evil before the trial is finished. That's because Talin wants him to be wicked whether he really is or not. Talin is trying to make you see it his way instead of letting you think for yourselves. Can you not see it?"

There was a murmur through the crowd. The group seemed to begin to separate. Newel's supporters edged toward him and the priest's followers pulled closer to him. There were accusatory looks and whisperings.

"You have not heard the last of this," Talin stepped close to Newel. "The gods still have the judgment to make…not just on the Jedi but on you as well. You will hear from them…and from me." He turned and stalked away. After a couple of minutes, the crowd began to disburse.

The big blonde Jedi scratched his head as he watched the departing villagers. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Come," Newel replied. "Refresh yourselves and I will explain."

Qui-Gon didn't know how long he had been searching. So intent on the environment he was that he lost track of time. He looked up and saw that the sun was just about overhead. He would search a little longer…and then he would sit down to eat the last of the orange fruits.

The Jedi would not allow himself to dwell on that thought. He put his energy into studying his surroundings and being careful. He stopped suddenly. Had he heard something…or imagined it. Listening intently he stood perfectly still. Almost a full minute later he heard the squeaky noise again. A single animal? The noise started moving away from him…and he followed. It was faint. He still stayed in the clear area. If he went crashing into the brush now he would certainly frighten it away. This may lead nowhere. The creature may be going back to its nest. He was willing to take that chance. It was the best lead he'd had so far.

Continuing to follow the small squeaks, Qui-Gon so quietly walked just on the edge of the green mass. After awhile the animal became stationary. The Jedi stopped and listened. Convinced the creature was going no further, he started cautiously picking through the undergrowth. He was getting scratched up by thorns and some branch ends, but he didn't mind…as long as it wasn't the razor plant. As he went he broke the limbs he pulled back to make his way. That startled the little creature who'd been his leader. It squeaked loudly and furiously and scampered away. He caught his first sight of it. A little pale mammal running away from him.

The Jedi looked around and thought that maybe he'd been too quick. No bright fruit stood out to him. Maybe the animal was just going back to its nest. Qui-Gon berated himself for his impatience. All that time…and energy for nothing. But he took another look around. There it was…the reason he'd not seen it before was that the fruit was green. It blended in with the rest of the green vegetation.

Qui-Gon pushed through to a small tree. He reached for something that reminded him of the Urianian apples from the temple garden. The thought of those juicy apples made his mouth water and he hoped that this would be even half as good…and safe. His hope was bolstered a little when he noticed that some of the shiny green spheres had bites out of them…and there were cores on the ground. Evidence that animals had indeed fed on this.

Even at that the Jedi approached the fruit cautiously. He took a small bite. It was very sweet and juicy…better than the Urianian apples. Reluctantly he made himself stop after only a few bites. He would wait and see if that made him ill. And…in the case that the fruit was safe, he bundled as much of it into his tunic as it would hold. Then he turned and walked back along the clearly marked path he'd left for himself.

He'd been able to get a large supply of food…and without further hurt to himself. Happily the Jedi set his bundle down near the stream. He drank thirstily from the refreshing water and then dunked his head into the chilly liquid. Bringing it back out he shook the water from his long hair and then brushed it back out of his face. Then he lay down to rest and relax. His hopes were even higher now. This was the third day. He probably had enough food to last a day.

Watching the light filter through the high tree canopy was relaxing to the Jedi. He put his hands behind his head and looked, really looked at the trees. So far he had spent all his time looking down to avoid the treacherous vegetation. Most of the beauty of the place had escaped him. He watched the creatures in the canopy as they made their way through the treetops. Qui-Gon was lulled into nap.

"Let me get this straight," Jareel shook his head. "You sent Qui-Gon out into a treacherous jungle to live off the land for five days to prove his is not evil?"

"It is the way of our people. You do not understand I see. We rely on the gods to take care of us. They will look after those who are good and bring them back safely. Those who intend us harm, they will take away."

"But that makes no sense. You said some of your best warriors have died. Why would your gods take away those who protect you."

"Because they mock the gods and do not believe in them. The gods want a people that belong to them. A people who believe in and depend on them. The unbelievers must be purged.

The big Jedi was still having trouble accepting what he was hearing. "You depend on these gods to show you who to get rid of?"

"It is not up to us to get rid of them. That is the job of the gods. You seem to ridicule our belief. Obi-Wan tells me that you believe in a spirit. There are two sides of it…a good side and a wicked side. How do you know which side is which?"

"We can tell. When we are calm and at peace, serene and warm. That is the light side. When there is anger, hate, bad feelings, that is the dark side."

"You rely on your own feelings to tell you. We rely on the gods."

"But you can't see these gods. You don't know if they are real."

"You can not see this force. You don't know if it is real."

"But I told you we can feel it inside us."

"As I can feel the peace of my gods in my heart."

Jareel had no answer. They were both relying on feelings…on something they couldn't see. It was outside his experience, yet it was a very similar experience. Obi-Wan had actually found it fascinating after his conversations with Newel…and his own struggle. It gave him a new perspective on what he believed…and on what Newel's people believed. And yes…he could now say he believed the Force was with Master Qui-Gon and would bring him through this. If the Force did indeed exist everywhere and permeated everything…then couldn't it be the same spirit that existed behind Newel's gods? If that were so, then if the gods did show the villagers who was good and who was evil…certainly Master Qui-Gon would be preserved as a servant to the light side…the good side.

Did that mean he would come through unscathed? No…that's not what the Force was about. The Force put the Jedi through the fire to teach them…to strengthen them…like the cup. Master Qui-Gon may suffer in the jungle, but Obi-Wan felt a certainty that he would survive. He had a new understanding and a new peace. That peace and understanding seemed to be lost on Master Jareel however.

"Remember Master Jareel," Obi-Wan began. "Master Qui-Gon didn't choose to do this only to prove his was not wicked. He undertook this to show that the little boy Khala was not wicked. Khala came to see our ship because he was curious and he went to the forbidden place. Talin would have had him killed if Master Qui-Gon had not undergone this." Obi-Wan turned to Newel, knowing what he was about to do. "Is Khala nearby Newel? I would like to see him now that he is better."

"He is being kept in his house until the trial is over. Do you think it would help the big man to understand if he saw him?"

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan's blue eyes sparkled. He remembered Jareel's antics with the children from the crèche. Once the big Jedi got a look at the adorable dark boy, he knew Jareel would understand why Qui-Gon would risk his life.

Newel dispatched a villager to Khala's parents while Obi-Wan explained the exact details of how the boy was involved in this affair. Jareel perched his chin in his hand and listened attentively, seeming to be indignant that the priest would want to put a little boy to death for going near a bunch of statues. But he said nothing and only listened.

Khala's father carried the little boy into the community building. His foot was bandaged up. Obi-Wan reached for him. "Hi Khala. How's the ankle? Does it still hurt?"

"A little," he admitted. Then he studied the apprentice's face. "My father said the other man with you went into the jungle so I wouldn't have to die. Is that right?"

"That's right. Master Qui-Gon is going to show Talin that what you did wasn't evil."

"But I did go to the forbidden place."

"But you didn't go there do anything evil did you? Didn't you just come to see us?" Khala said nothing but just nodded his head. The apprentice turned the little boy around in his lap so Jareel could get a good view of the little face. "Khala this is a friend of mine. His name is Master Jareel."

"Oh you're a fine handsome little one," Jareel said quietly. His ice blue eyes were twinkling. "Would you like to come sit in my lap? I have some stories I'd like to tell you." He reached his big hands over to gently take the little boy. After he settled him in his lap, Jareel looked at Obi-Wan. "If that is the reason Qui-Gon went into the jungle, I certainly understand. Who could harm a face like this?" He gently lifted the little chin so he could look into the boy's dark eyes. "Newel, you're right. I don't understand all your customs. However, I am obliged to abide by them unless you ask me to intervene or the Jedi council directs me to. I trust the Force to bring Qui-Gon through this trial. For now we will wait and not interfere." To Obi-Wan he said, "You have shown great restraint in this. You are to be congratulated for not interfering. I will make sure the council knows." Then he turned to Khala and started telling him tall tales about space pirates and other dirty space dogs.

The Jedi woke and looked around. Judging from the sun angle he had not slept very long. It was late afternoon. And…as far as he could tell the green fruit had caused no ill effects. He sat up and pulled the tunic to him. Untying it, he pulled out some of the green fruit and some of the orange and settled back to a hearty meal…the best he'd had since being in the jungle. Almost the end of the third day. Over half way and he had a couple of advantages. He could just stay put for awhile and take it easy. Staying where he was while he could would probably be best in the unpredictable jungle.

Then he heard a snarling sound and turned to see a large black furry mammal a couple meters from him. It probably wanted his food supply. The safest thing to do would be to let the animal have what it wanted. That was also the rational thing. But the opposite side of that argument was that food…the kind he could be sure of seemed to be in rare supply and he needed it. A long moment passed as the Jedi tried to decide what to do. It seemed certain the animal was not going to leave.

He would have a better chance of finding more food than surviving an attack from the big animal. Very slowly he started to crawl away from the food…and the animal, not breaking eye contact with the creature. Qui-Gon figured once he was out of the way, the animal would take the food and he could go his way.

However, when the animal saw him begin moving, it sprang instantly. The big creature landed on Qui-Gon, knocking the wind from him. He could feel his flesh tearing as claws and teeth sunk into him. He cried out and tried to push the huge creature's head back. It was able to get in another bite to his shoulder while he tried to regain himself and gather the strength of the Force. Once he did, he brought his feet up and pushed with all his might and the creature went flying backwards. It hit one of the trees with a loud yelp. A long moment passed while the animal got its senses back. Then it got shakily to its four feet and crawled into the undergrowth.

Qui-Gon was shaken by the savage attack. He had a gaping hole in his shoulder and a huge bite in his upper arm. There were tears from the sharp claws on his torso and arms. He lay still and tried to calm himself. Calling on the Force he drew strength. The Jedi slowly gained his feet and walked very unsteadily to the stream. The first thing he needed to do was clean his wounds and get the animal's saliva…and whatever it may carry out of the injuries.

The cold water was painful, but the Jedi master knew this had to be done. He carefully bathed the wounds, examining them as he went. The worst one was the bite to his right shoulder. Qui-Gon knew he needed something to bandage it with; something to close the edges of the wound together, control the bleeding and keep dirt out of it. The only things he had were his clothes. The tunic was holding his food supply. He removed his boots and ripped off the lower ends of his pants legs. He would still have the high boots to protect his legs from getting scratched up.

It was a long and difficult process trying to bandage the shoulder one handed. He stopped for a moment to let his left arm rest from the cramps that accompanied the stretching and odd positions it had to attain for him to complete wrapping his shoulder. Then he wrapped the wound on the upper arm. It was a good thing the creature didn't get a better hold on his arm or he probably wouldn't have it right now.

When he had removed his tabard back in the village, the Jedi knew there was a good reason to keep the sash with him. He had stuffed it in his pocket at the time figuring it might serve some useful purpose in the place where he could take no weapons or supplies. Now it served him as a sling for his useless right arm.

Slowly making his way back to the small tree, the first thing Qui-Gon did was to find a place to put the fruit bundle up in one of the small trees away from him. Shakily he lowered himself to the ground, his back to the tree for protection. He considered a moment and reached back to strip a piece of bark from the tree. He placed it in his mouth…not to eat but just for the refreshing flavor. As the bark soaked in his mouth, Qui-Gon settled himself into a healing trance, pulling hard on the power of the Force to tend his pain-racked arm and shoulder. _Two more days._

The Jedi wasn't sure how long he stayed in the trance but when he came to full awareness and opened his eyes he felt improved. It would take longer to completely heal the serious injuries, but the healing that had taken place helped much. The pain was greatly decreased. For that he was very grateful. He had been in agony.

It was now dark. There was a small amount of light from the moon. Qui-Gon was hungry and knew that his ability to heal would depend on him keeping his body properly nourished. However, he was still weak feeling…and he didn't want to be moving around in the dark when he couldn't see what may be lying in wait for him. So he picked bark from the tree and feasted on it. Not the best meal he'd ever had…but under the circumstances he would not refuse anything edible.

The Jedi was content to lie still. There was no reason to get up and he didn't feel up to it. So he sank back into meditation and wrapped the Force around him. As calm and warmth filled his exhausted and injured body he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Obi-Wan sat at the edge of the village, just as he ended each day. He tried again to link with Qui-Gon and was frustrated but not surprised to find himself still shut out. A deep sigh escaped him.

"Having trouble settling yourself young one?" Jareel asked as he walked up. He and Daven sat down on either side of the apprentice, providing a comforting presence. His friend, Daven, patted his shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled at the gesture. "Yes Master Jareel," he admitted. "I have had trouble since this whole thing started. Not only have I wondered about Master Qui-Gon…" his voice trailed off. Hesitating, he wondered if he had the nerve to admit more. The big blonde Jedi patiently waited. At last Obi-Wan continued. "I've had to re-examine myself…and what I believe."

"Wondering about the safety of your master is enough to send anyone's center spinning on edge," Jareel said quietly. "Adding to that those big issues…. It's a wonder you can sit so still and calm."

"I may be still, but I'm anything but calm," the apprentice declared. He was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. He rested his chin on his knees as he stared into the darkness, looking for what he knew he couldn't see.

Jareel draped a big arm across the padawan's shoulder. "Maybe so. But the fact that you can stay here and abide by this…ritual as you have for this long shows more calm than you realize. I'm trying to understand this Obi-Wan. You seem to have an appreciation for this…trial."

"It is what has made me re-examine myself Master Jareel. I don't understand it really. But I do understand how Newel is devoted to his beliefs as we are to the Force." Obi-Wan dropped his eyes to look at the ground. "He seems to be more certain of his beliefs than I am of mine."

"We never reach perfection young one. You will always be learning. You are learning now with this. The fact that you are willing to question yourself is a good sign. If you were quick to dismiss your questions then it would show you were unwilling to learn."

Obi-Wan thought about the big man's words. Before he could formulate a response, a familiar voice spoke to them. "Am I interrupting?" Newel asked.

"No," Obi-Wan answered. "Just talking."

"You spend much time here Obi-Wan." Newel came around and sat in front of the Jedi.

"Yes. I do. It's the last place I saw my master. I feel more connected to him here."

The young ruler seemed to consider that. To Jareel he said, "You said you trust this force to bring Qui-Gon through the trial."

"Yes. I do."

"Do you still doubt it Obi-Wan?"

The apprentice looked at the ground as the remembered shame revisited him. Then he looked Newel in the face. "No, I don't. The Force will bring Master Qui-Gon through this."

"Why have you changed your mind?"

"What you said to Master Jareel earlier helped me understand more about what I've already been thinking since we had our last talk. I either have to believe or not believe. Any doubt is unbelief. If I doubt that the Force is with Master Qui-Gon, then I really don't believe in the Force. So I had to ask myself…do I believe it or not? I do because I have seen it at work. I have felt it. I know it's there. So, I have to believe. Since I have made that decision…then I also have to believe that the Force will see Master Qui-Gon through this. He may not come through unscathed, but that's out of my control. The Force that helps us and strengthens us also shapes us. This is a trial that will shape my master.

"You helped me to understand that I was trying to limit the Force…to make it what I wanted. But I can't do that. It makes me what it wants me to be. You believe your gods will show you Master Qui-Gon's goodness through this challenge. I believe that too." Jareel turned and stared at the padawan. "Don't you see Master Jareel? We believe the Force is everywhere present. That means it's present here also. What Newel believes in, either directly or indirectly, is affected by the Force. If that is what has been taking care of his people all these years that they have relied on it, then I believe it will show them that Master Qui-Gon is of the light side, not the dark side."

"You have had an awakening," Jareel observed. "It sounds as though you have learned much."

"I have. And part of it I have learned from Newel. Don't condemn his ways too severely Master Jareel. I believe he is doing the right thing even if we don't understand."

"Truly your belief has grown," the young leader observed. "You no longer fault me for this?"

"No," Obi-Wan said quietly. "You are doing what you are led to do by your belief." The apprentice looked around quickly. "Remember what you said about Talin? Let your belief lead you as you have been trying to do. Don't let Talin deter you from that path."

Newel stared at the apprentice. "So strongly you believe that what I do is right? Now you make me question my belief." He fell silent for a couple of minutes. "Very wise you are Obi-Wan. I must be alone myself now, just as you were yesterday. I have much to think about…especially if I am to be led by the gods instead of Talin. I must make sure I understand." He stood and walked back into the village. The padawan turned and watched him. Newel walked to the large building with the reflective sphere on top and entered. Understanding dawned. It was a temple. Obi-Wan hoped the ruler would find the same peace there that he found at the Jedi temple. Then he reminded himself that the same spirit resided at both temples. Yes, Newel would find what he needed there.

Qui-Gon slowly became aware of light and sounds…and pain. He tried to draw back into the dark and peace of sleep but the pain kept him from being able to. Opening his eyes he looked around quickly and was relieved to see nothing immediately in his vicinity. Gingerly he pushed up into a sitting position and began to take stock of himself. His condition was the best he could hope for. At least some healing had taken place. He rose cautiously and made his way slowly to the stream.

The Jedi master washed the lower part of his right arm. He took a look under the bandages. The wounds were closed. That was the best news. The bleeding was stopped…and an open wound in this environment was sure to turn septic. He splashed water onto his chest and stomach. Taking the opportunity to look over the claw marks, which were closed up nicely, he also noticed a new rash of bites. The pain from his shoulder had totally over ridden any itching sensation that they may have caused.

Lastly he dunked his head in the cold water and held it under for several seconds. The cold was refreshing and redirected his attention. Qui-Gon brought his head out and shook it a couple of times. He combed his hand through the long wet hair a few times and then rose.

He took a careful look around and listened. Feeling certain that nothing was in the immediate area, he retrieved his food stash and sat down to a hearty breakfast. It was especially good in his weakened state…and the snack of bark last night. As soon as he felt sated, he at once put the fruit away. A lesson he knew was re-emphasized by the jungle…don't leave food nearby.

It was time to reevaluate his situation. He couldn't expect the shoulder injury to be completely healed by the time his trial was over. It would definitely slow down any foray he would make for food. Qui-Gon tried to recall how much fruit was left on the tree. He had taken only what he could carry. Perhaps he should return and collect more. It was a close food source and he really didn't want to get any further away from the village. How many animals fed at the tree? Should he go now? Or could he afford to wait a little while. He longed to sit, relax and be still for awhile.

His body made the decision for him. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. It was effortless to attain a trance in the state he was in. It took him easily. All outside noises died into the background. The pain seemed to be a part of him, but separate from him. He was aware of the dull ache but it was on another level of consciousness. Then all he was aware of was the warmth and peace of the Force. It was like slipping into a warm bath…but the heat filled him inside as well as outside. He could feel the energy flowing from the Force into him. It almost seemed that he could feel the tissue around his wounds knitting itself together slowly and methodically. He was lost in the field of power that flowed around and through him. And it was good to be lost in it…to not feel the pain.

When at last he opened his eyes, the sun was high in the sky. Obviously it had been a couple of hours or more, but it only seemed a few minutes to him. He felt a great desire to eat. His body was reminding him to keep it nourished as it healed. Qui-Gon enjoyed another meal of the juicy fleshy green orbs. Even though he still had a sizable pile left lying on his tunic, he decided to pay another visit to the tree.

It was easy to find the path he had taken. Determined to clearly mark his way in the first time, he had left a wide path of broken branches. Still he was cautious, mindful that his attacker may still be in the area. Slowly he moved into the undergrowth, wary and watching. He could hear animal noises ahead, presumably feeding at the tree. When Qui-Gon came within sight, the small creatures in the tree quickly either dropped to the ground and ran or leaped to another tree and off into the tangle. The ones on the ground scampered away.

Qui-Gon just stood and stared for a couple of minutes. The image of the big black creature was still too fresh in his mind. He wanted to make sure it wasn't around, hadn't been stirred up the by departure of the little animals. Nothing else moved and the Jedi judged it safe to approach. There was still plenty of fruit left on the tree. He lay his tunic down and opened it up. Greedily he stripped the tree of as much of the treasure as he could fill his tunic with. It was a slower process though with one hand. And all the bending was tiring to him. At last he had to stop to be able to fold over the ends of the tunic and close it into a bundle he could manage with his uninjured left arm.

Then he made his way back to his camp. He pulled out a couple of pieces of fruit and shoved them in his pocket. The Jedi secured the rest in the tree. The first thing he did was to walk down to the stream. Sweat was pouring down his face. The Jedi sated his thirst first, drinking until he thought he would burst. Then he plunged his head into the water and shook it from side to side a couple of times. Qui-Gon came up with an outburst of air and a spray of water trailing.

He fell back on the damp bank and took the fruit from his pocket. Slowly he ate as he watched the surroundings. Tomorrow would be the last day. There was enough food. If he could just stay away from any more surprises he would be able to survive this after all.

He wondered about Obi-Wan. Deliberately he had shut out the padawan in the beginning. The Jedi master had no idea on that first day what he would face. Yet from Newel's warning, it was clear it would pose hazards. Now Qui-Gon was especially glad he had closed off the link with Obi-Wan. He suspected that the apprentice would either come for him, or if he were able to restrain himself, Qui-Gon was uncertain of his ability to keep himself centered. The padawan had learned much…yet he still had more to learn of the Force. It would be better if he were kept ignorant of what his master was enduring. He was glad he could shield him from it.

If the environment of the planet was hot and humid, being inside an enclosed space made it worse. Even though the breeze was hot also, still it was better than no breeze. Being where the air was still made the air feel even heavier. At least the warm wind moved the air around. The only time that Obi-Wan spent inside was to sleep. The nights cooled only a little, but enough to make it bearable to be inside. The buildings seemed to collect heat and there was no ventilation system…except the open windows.

And nearly all of the apprentice's time outside was spent near the edge of the village. Most of the people here avoided him, seemed to want no contact. He supposed that was because the gods had not judged him and his master yet. The people didn't know if he were evil or good. Their avoidance was understandable from that standpoint.

The only natives who talked to him were his guard, Talin and Newel. Because he felt so outcast, Obi-Wan tried to stay out of the way. Also, as he had told Newel, he felt more connected to Qui-Gon at the last place they had shared company. So, it was that he found himself sitting and looking into the shadowy jungle yet again…and wondering.

If Obi-Wan was treated like a pariah, the newer arrivals, Jareel and Daven were treated more so…especially the big Jedi. The villagers didn't seem to know what to make of the boisterous man. He had tried to engage some of the children in play. They seemed uncertain, but willing. However, when he began chasing them and calling out as he ran, the parents completely misinterpreted his intentions and quickly collected their little ones. Since then, they had given the hulk a wide berth…except for Khala's father. He had seen a completely different side of the blonde Jedi…Khala seated in his lap listening wide eyed at the tall tales Jareel told. His intervention on Jareel's behalf didn't seem to make much difference to the villagers however. They walked by the hulking figure with wide eyes and whispered remarks.

In spite of everything, Obi-Wan found the situation amusing. Jareel was just being Jareel. He was playing with the children the way he played with all children. However, mostly he had only played with the children at the crèche. There he was understood and accepted. The blonde hulk couldn't understand the parents' reaction. Children chased one another and yelled and laughed in the process. He was just following suit. Did they not play with their children?

"Dirty space dogs," Jareel muttered under his breath. "It's that priest. He's probably got them thinking we are going to eat their little ones or something like that." The apprentice chuckled. What was so obvious to him, Jareel seemed completely blind to. In some ways he was as innocent as the children he took such delight in being around.

"Tomorrow this nonsense will be over with," Jareel observed. "Qui-Gon will come walking out of the jungle and then we can get out of here."

"It may be nonsense to us Master Jareel," Obi-Wan observed, "But it is their way of life."

"Yes I know. One that at least doesn't seem to impede their progress. For their level of development, the village does seem to be prosperous. There seems to be no poverty. The general health of the population appears good. They do not look undernourished." The big Jedi was silent for a moment. "I know you seem to have reached some kind of understanding about them Obi-Wan. I don't intend to seem harsh. I suppose it's mostly frustration at the situation…and that blasted priest."

"That's not the proper way to speak of a priest," a voice said from behind them.

Jareel turned to see Newel standing there. His cheeks flushed. "I apologize Newel. I truly am sorry. I just…" his voice died off with his excuse.

The young leader came and sat nearby the Jedi. "Do not worry about it. I was in jest. I know Talin seems severe to our own people. To outsiders he must appear more so. I have thought much about him. A priest who claims to serve the gods should be a compassionate person, should he not?"

"Yes he should," Obi-Wan answered readily. He was anxious to see what Newel had to say now that he'd had his alone time to think.

"Talin is so quick to denounce you as evil that he doesn't see the darkness of his own heart. A darkness that makes him judge others before he even knows them. Just because you were at a place we consider evil, he says you are evil. Yet, you say that is not where you are from. Talin doesn't take the time to think about that." Newel looked away while he formulated his thoughts. "If I went to the forbidden place would it make me evil? I do not think so. What does it change in me if I go there? What will be different being there rather than here? If our gods are good, why would they say a man is different because of where his feet stand? You see Obi-Wan, I have thought much since last night."

"Indeed you have Newel. It seems you have a new understanding as well."

"Not yet. I still have many questions. They are not all answered. My understanding is not full yet. There is one thing I think I do know however." He paused for a moment and cocked his head as if listening to a voice that he alone could hear. "Whatever gods Talin serves, they are not the ones I serve. The ones I believe in would not send a young boy to his death because of an accident…a mistake. That is not a god who loves his people." He turned and looked back to Obi-Wan. "Is this what your light side would tell you?"

"Yes Newel. The light side of the Force would not destroy innocence. The dark side would."

"The dark side," the young ruler repeated. "The evil side." He stood without a word and walked slowly away.

Qui-Gon stood up from the bank of the stream and slowly walked back to his tree. All he had to do was stay put for another day. And stay safe. There was no reason to go looking for food. At this point even if he didn't have enough of the fruit to last through his final day, he could easily go without for a short while. He had nothing he had to accomplish. There was nothing to keep him from just staying here until tomorrow. It all seemed so simple…but he'd had that thought before.

What would he do if another large animal came around? Was there someplace he could take shelter? Qui-Gon realized he couldn't quickly climb with one arm. Going up a tree wouldn't be the answer unless he had plenty of foreknowledge. And repelling it with the Force would still require foreknowledge. He had been slow in reacting to the attack with the strength of the Force and that allowed the animal to do much damage. He needed to plan something. The Jedi was afraid not to make plans. He had not expected the animal attack…and look at him now. Another assault like that would leave him at a terrible disadvantage with only one arm to fight with. No, he would have to hide or find shelter. Fighting back was not the answer. He looked over his surroundings. There was nothing but the green mass of vegetation and the trees…shorter ones near the stream and the towering canopy formers growing out of the tangled undergrowth.

A cave would be nice…but only if it had a small opening to keep out invaders. Elevated ground would be no help unless there was a way to cut off an animal's approach to it. Should he stay here, where he knew there was a dangerous animal in the vicinity? Or should he head back up stream toward the village. After all when his trial was over he was going to have to make that trek anyway. How would he find the way back to the village? Newel said five days. Would he send someone out to look for him after five days? Obi-Wan could probably find him once he opened himself back up to the apprentice.

He must be a long way from the village now. The thought of making a long walk through the intense heat and horrid jungle, especially being injured was not a pleasant thought. Qui-Gon wasn't sure he could endure it all at once. After being here for four days he wanted nothing more than to get out of the jungle. By the end of tomorrow he wanted to be as close to the village as possible, to be as close to ending this nightmare as possible.

It should be safe enough to follow the stream. Most of the threats had come in the mass of vegetation beyond the stream. Most…he reminded himself that the vicious attack had come near the stream in the clearing. However, following the rushing water had been his safest moments. He just could not allow himself to become complacent. Also, the travel would help pass the time. He would just take it slow and easy. It shouldn't be a problem. Qui-Gon retrieved his food stash and started strolling along the river. He was careful to keep a close eye on the surroundings. Reaching out, listening, watching…for anything.

He didn't know how long he walked but the heat was unbearable. Sweat was trickling down his face into his eyes. He swiped at it and brushed back the loose hair that was plastered to his forehead. The Jedi lay down his load by the stream and drank voraciously. Not moving from his position he feasted on some of the fruit. He allowed his mind to drift as he ate…trying to focus his thoughts on the peace of this place and the beauty of it instead of the dangers. Yes, he needed to be mindful of them...but concentrating only on the peril of the place was stealing his calm. He tried to remind himself of how strong the living Force was here in this place.

Changing his focus did wonders for his attitude. Lightly he berated himself for letting his center slip so much…especially at a time when he needed to be close to the Force for its healing power and its strength to get through this trial. Drawing deeply on the energy that flowed around him made him feel refreshed and he was ready to continue.

Slowly Qui-Gon got to his feet and lifted his makeshift food satchel. That's when he heard the low throaty growl. He turned to see two of the large black furry animals like the one that attacked him. The Jedi didn't break eye contact with them…but they didn't back down. Slowly they began advancing on him. Slowly he began to back away. Thinking they must be after his food stash he let it drop to the ground and backed away from it…and away from the stream in case that's what they were being defensive about.

One of the animals stopped and sniffed at the bundle but the other, larger one kept advancing on the Jedi. Qui-Gon kept backing away toward the jungle. Still the beast kept coming.

_What could it possibly want? I've given up the food. I'm not keeping it from the water. What more do I have?_

Then he felt branches poking him in the back and knew he had reached the beginning of the undergrowth. He didn't want to take his eyes off the advancing menace…but he might be walking into another menace. There was little choice, he kept backing up while he kept his eyes on the big furry creature. Deeper into the vegetation mass the two went.

And then Qui-Gon felt his foot slip and he began falling. He hit with an out rush of air from his lungs and pain exploding in his body. The Jedi didn't move. Reaching out to the Force to quell the pain, he also tried to clear his mind. When he could think more clearly he could tell he was lying on rock in a dark place. Not ready to move yet, he searched with his eyes. There was light above him. He had fallen into some kind of opening in the floor of the jungle. The big dark furred creature was looking down on him. Idly Qui-Gon wondered if it might come after him…but it sniffed a couple of times and walked away.

The Jedi concentrated to take stock of his injuries. He had fallen on his left side. The pain when he breathed suggested to him that he probably had broken some ribs. His left leg was bent under him. Qui-Gon was fairly certain it was broken. How badly he had no idea. The thought of moving the leg was not attractive…but he knew it needed to be done. Not just this second though. He needed to settle himself in the Force and bring some of the pain under control before he even thought of moving around very much.

It was hard to relax and breathe deeply with that much pain. But that's just what he had to do…and what he had been trained to do. Qui-Gon made himself embrace the pain and look beyond it to the Force. He pulled it to him and wrapped it around him like a cloak. It washed over him and calmed him. The warmth over rode the pain and soon he was much calmer and focused. He allowed himself to stay just that way for as long as he could.

When he at last opened his eyes Qui-Gon felt strengthened and ready to care for himself. Very gingerly he pushed himself up. He couldn't come completely to an upright sitting position because of his leg under him. The leg must be straightened. How could he do it? He was using his left hand to support him…and his right one would be of little help with the injuries to his shoulder and arm. The only way he could do it would be to move the leg itself. It promised to be painful.

The Jedi closed his eyes and drew heavily on the Force. With quick movement and a great groan he pulled his leg out. Qui-Gon fell back and tried to control his breaths. The huffing was aggravating his broken ribs. He had to quickly subdue the pain before it took him over. _The Force is my ally._ And he could feel the energy rush into him to meet the need he had. It was stronger than the pain. The ache fell into the background next to the power of the Force.

He reached up and rubbed away the sweat that had collected on his forehead. He felt better…but by no means was he healed. Nor was the pain gone. It was manageable…and that was sufficient for him right now. Again he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He had to see what shape his leg was in.

It was an ugly sight. His lower leg was at an odd angle. The pants leg was ripped wide and he could see blood flowing from an open wound, which also revealed the end of the broken bone protruding through the skin.

There was little he could do for that. He knew better than to push the bone back in. The only thing he could do was bandage it to control the bleeding. It was certain he wouldn't be able to get out of this pit. There was no way he could climb out with a broken leg and an injured shoulder.

He fought against the despair that threatened to overwhelm him. Two injured limbs and trapped in a place he couldn't get out of. He quickly pushed that thought of his head. Gently and slowly he took the lower part of the leg and brought it into line with the upper leg. It was painful, but he called on the Force and concentrated on that instead of the pain. Then he ripped cloth from his pants and bandaged the open wound. Finally he tied the broken limb to the good one.

Qui-Gon was exhausted from the pain and working against it. Sweat ran down into his eyes, burning them. Reaching up with a large hand he wiped it away. He desperately wanted to lie down. One thing more he needed to do first however. He needed a place to elevate his feet. The last thing he could do for himself was to make sure he did not go into shock. He looked around. There were small rocks around the floor of the underground cave.

Qui-Gon dragged himself across the floor of the cave with his good hand. It was agony on his leg. Then he grasped one of the cloth ties that bound his legs together and pulled them up. He brought them to rest on a couple of rocks. Having done all he could, the Jedi collapsed back and winced at the pain in his abdomen.

The Jedi master needed to call on all his training and knowledge now. He needed a great dose of healing from the Force. It was difficult to concentrate as tired as he was and with the intense pain, but that was the very thing he needed the strength to overcome. With much effort he pulled the Force around him and settled himself into it.

It was a sweet release. By no means was all his agony gone…but any relief was welcome. Deeper and deeper he settled into the trance. He worked as he'd never done before to bring the Force upon him as completely as he could. Now it wasn't an exercise. Now it wasn't a choice. He was dependent on it in a way he hadn't been before. And the Force was compassionate to him. Not only was he refreshed and the pain diminished to a more tolerable degree but also mercifully, he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Very late in the day as the three Jedi sat mediating and trying to center themselves in the Force, a great outcry rudely intruded on their peace. Without thinking about what he was doing, Obi-Wan jumped up at once and ran toward the disturbance. He saw the villagers gathered at their temple. As the apprentice neared, he recognized the two figures at the top of the stairs leading up to the sacred building, Newel and Talin. He almost slid to a stop at the edge of the crowd. Jareel and Daven were on his heels and nearly collided with him.

"Hear me!" Newel cried out. "I am here to accuse Talin of betrayal. He has betrayed the gods and he has betrayed us. He does not perform as a priest should. Talin has become what he so readily accuses others of…evil. He is using fear to try to control us. By creating dread of things, he has the power to make us act as he wants us to…not always as we should. This is not what the gods would have. They appointed the office of priest to serve them. Does Talin do this? No. He is too busy trying to make himself leader of the village. He is serving himself. Our gods are good ones, not bad ones. Why would they create so much fear and unrest? They have not…but Talin has."

At last, the priest spoke up. "You have become evil yourself. You have strayed from the ways of our village…the very thing you accuse me of! You are the one who is power hungry. You try to make yourself god over us by taking power of both leader and priest to yourself. The way you have become friends with these invaders proves that you are in the wrong, not I."

"Invaders?" Newel said incredulously. "Invaders come with weapons and in great numbers. They destroy and kill. They do not talk and try to explain. Have these newcomers done these things?" He turned to face the people. "What brought them here? They came to bring one of our children home to us. A little boy who was injured and couldn't come home by himself. They carried him here so he wouldn't have to walk on an injured foot. They did not come with weapons in hand, but still hanging on their belts. They did not destroy. They did not kill. Qui-Gon agreed to go into the jungle and take the trial…not to save himself but to save Khala!" Newel gestured and Khala's father carried the little boy up the stairs of the temple.

The young leader took the child in his arms. Khala was obviously frightened. He was wide eyed and clutching Newel. "This little one Talin would send to his death. But Qui-Gon went to look death in the face for Khala. Does this sound like an evil one to you?"

There was a great outcry from the crowd. "No!"

"The boy went to the forbidden place! He brought evil!" Talin declared. "Khala here is the very one who is most guilty. He went to the forbidden place and if that isn't bad enough, he threatened his friends—Zorth, Halk, Uran, and Genun—that if they wouldn't go with him he would tell their parents that they did go there. They went and saw the strangers coming from the statues themselves. The strangers came out to follow the boys here…to bring their evil here."

In the crowd, four little boys listened in horror as the priest they had been taught to respect betrayed the trust they had put in him to not reveal their secret. They tried to sneak away…but four fathers grabbed their sons, determined to deal with their lack of obedience once the current crisis was settled.

Khala had buried his head in Newel's chest in fear. The leader pulled him away. "Do not be afraid Khala. If you tell the truth, you need not be afraid. Is what Talin says true?" For a long moment the boy studied the ground and said nothing. Then he reached out for his father. Newel tried to be encouraging. In a calm and quiet voice he said, "I just want to help you. But I need you to tell me the truth. Only lies will hurt you. Lies will be punished. Truth is to be rewarded."

The boy looked the village leader in the face. His calm dark eyes had a tranquil effect on the boy. In a voice that only Newel could hear he said, "If someone else is lying besides me, will he be punished?"

"Yes. Lies will be punished. I also need for you to speak up so all those people out there can here you. They have to know the truth also. Can you do that? Will you tell me if what Talin says is true?"

In as loud a voice as the trembling boy could manage he cried out, "No!" and buried his head in Newel's chest again. The leader hugged the boy close. He looked out in the crowd. "Zorth, Halk, Uran, Genun…you must come forward and tell us also."

The boys were terrified. They didn't know if speaking up would be worse than the punishment that they might get from their parents. They also feared the priest. Finally, their fathers had to bring the boys forward. They wouldn't look at the priest. They wouldn't look at their fathers. And they wouldn't look at Newel either.

The young leader knelt on one knee. He set Khala on his knee and looked at the four children. "Khala says that Talin doesn't speak the truth. Do you agree with him?" None of the four said a word. Halk's father yanked a little on his son's collar. Newel quietly said. "I know they are afraid to speak. You think you are in trouble. If what Talin says is true, you are in trouble. But if what he says is not true, I don't know if you are in trouble or not. Won't you tell me? We don't know if you deserve punishment or not until we hear the truth. Can you tell me?"

"You will believe their word over mine!" Talin declared. "Children?"

"Quiet," Newel said calmly. "We will hear all that has to be said from anyone who has something to say."

There was a long moment of silence and finally Uran couldn't take the pressure anymore. "It wasn't Khala who wanted us to go there. It was Zorth!"

The boy looked incredulously at his friend. "But I didn't threaten anybody! You went because you wanted to go, not because I tried to make you go."

Calmly Newel asked, "Did you see the strangers come from the statues?"

Now that his tongue had been loosened, Zorth wanted to tell the right story. He didn't want to be in any more trouble than he already was. "We didn't see them come from the statues. We saw their ship in the sky. I thought they were gods since they could fly. We saw it land at the forbidden place. We wanted to see the gods and their ship."

"See!" Talin said. "They admit being there! They admit seeing the strangers there."

"Quiet!" Newel repeated. Then he looked at the other boys. "Is this the truth?"

"Yes," they mumbled and nodded their heads.

Zorth seemed to be thinking, then he said, "I know we did the wrong thing by going there, but…isn't it wrong to lie too?"

"Yes it is," Newel said solemnly.

"He lied to us," the boy said suddenly and turned to point his finger at Talin.

"What!" the priest roared.

Zorth backed away but Newel put a comforting arm around him. "What did he tell you?" But the boy's courage was stolen by the wild-eyed priest. "Look at me," Newel quietly ordered the boy as he gently pulled his chin around to look away from the distraction. "What did he tell you?"

The calm and friendly face helped Zorth feel better. The boy hesitated a moment but then said, "He said if we told him what we did he wouldn't tell anybody."

Newel looked at the boys' fathers. "I think we've heard all we need to hear. You can go. And I hope you will consider all that happens here before you punish your children." He stood and handed Khala back to his father. Then the ruler came to stand near to Talin. "You have lied to us…and to those boys. You used them to further your lies."

"I can't believe you would listen to children before you would listen to the priest…appointed to serve the gods! Besides…now that they have been to the evil place how do you know they speak the truth? They are evil now!"

"Who made it a forbidden place Talin? Did the gods say it was so…or did you?"

Talin sputtered before he got the answer out. "Uh…the gods told me it was so!"

"Did they tell you the reason for it? Why is that place forbidden and this place is not? What makes the ground evil? You say the gods cause everything to be. If they cause the ground to be, why do they make part of it evil? The gods created good. Man made evil."

Another outcry sounded from the crowd. Obi-Wan had never been certain how many of the villagers were supporters of Talin…but right now it sounded as if the majority were fully backing Newel.

"You speak wrongly!" Talin cried. "You speak badly of the gods. They made evil too. They did it for a reason." He paused as if trying to think of the reason. "So we would know good. Against evil, it is easier to see good."

"You say the gods created evil. If that is true, doesn't that make them evil? Can't they only create what they know? You say the gods are evil."

The crowd roared at that statement. They started scrambling to pick up rocks but Newel stepped in front of the wide-eyed priest. "No! He will not be stoned. There has been enough terror in this village. Talin will not be priest any longer." Newel reached over and removed the circlet from his head. "We must seek the gods to see who is worthy. Talin you may stay in the village only if you abide by our laws, political and spiritual. If you cause unrest and try to turn the people to you then you will be exiled. The choice is yours."

Talin was so angry he was trembling. He stomped down the steps of the temple, began walking and walked straight out of the village. Most in the crowd cheered.

"The gods did not intend for us to be fearful and under the control of a harsh man. I have learned much from the newcomers. They know much of our gods also. They and the gods have taught me much. I will try to be a wiser leader now. Will you accept me as leader?" The crowd cheered. "I am honored. There will be many changes in our village now. I will not rule alone. I will choose men to help me see other points of view. We will talk. Where I lack wisdom, perhaps they can give it. Never again will we come under the control of one like Talin. Also, I will seek their knowledge about our new priest. Do not go away with hard hearts those of you who supported Talin. No man is perfect. I don't claim to be either. Talin made mistakes. He deceived you. I hope you will talk with me…and the others I will choose about this. I hope we can get rid of division and be a united and stronger people now." Newel looked over the faces of his people. Then he walked slowly down the temple steps and through the crowd. The group began to break into small knots with much discussion over what they had just witnessed.

"I did the right thing Obi-Wan," Newel declared.

"Yes, you did. I take it you found your answers."

"Yes. I found many answers. And none of them seemed to agree with Talin. He was not what he claimed to be. There was nothing in my knowledge, teachings or readings in the temple that showed me that Talin was truly behaving as the priest should." He looked back at his people. "I only hope they can see it too. I fear a division in the village now."

"It's true there may be people who don't agree with you," Obi-Wan replied. "But if you know you have done the right thing, then don't you think the gods will reward your behavior? Perhaps if some people leave because of this, it will be for the best. Those who would cause trouble will be gone and your people can become united."

Newel thought and then nodded. "Again you speak wisely Obi-Wan. You are not evil. The gods brought you here…the Force brought you here to teach me."

"Then…the trial can be cancelled?"

"The trial is not necessary. You and the other Jedi are not evil. Khala is not evil and has brought no curse on us. That was Talin's way of getting what he wanted."

"Then I can go look for Master Qui-Gon?"

"Wait Obi-Wan. It is almost sunset. You would be foolish to go into the jungle at night. Tomorrow morning we will go together to bring Qui-Gon back."

"Ironic," Jareel mumbled. "Tomorrow…the trial is over tomorrow."

When next the Jedi opened his eyes, it was pitch black. There was no light anywhere. If the moon was out he certainly couldn't see it through the opening up above him. The only thing that bothered him about it was that he couldn't see what might be around…or above. He couldn't sense anything…but this jungle had been full of so many surprises that he didn't want to make assumptions anymore.

He settled himself into another healing trance and consumed the energy and warmth that flowed into him like it was food and drink. That wasn't healing his leg of course, the bone would have to be set before it could be properly healed, but the pain was lessened and for him that was sufficient for now. His arm and shoulder had made a lot of progress. And…he was coming up on his last day of this ordeal. That was the best news of all.

As he came out of the trance, he noticed an increase in light up above…morning. _Thank the Force!_ It was early yet, but he had no idea where he was and how long it would take Obi-Wan to find him. So the Jedi opened himself up to his padawan.

_Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, do you hear me?_

At once the apprentice opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. _Master! I've been so worried about you. You…shut me out._ There was pain in the response.

_It was necessary. But I need you to help me Obi-Wan. I have been injured and I am unable to make it back to the village on my own. I don't know where I am. The Force can lead you to me. Also, I have fallen into an underground cave. You will need ropes to get me out. I don't know exactly when the challenge is considered complete…but my injuries are serious. I need your help soon._

_The challenge is complete. I'm coming for you now._

_Obi-Wan…don't sacrifice what I have worked so hard for. Please don't be rash. Talk to Newel._

_That isn't necessary Master. Many things have happened. The trial is over. We will come for you at once._

Qui-Gon spent most of his time meditating or in healing. He needed the strength and the peace to face this. It was hard to just lie there and be able to do nothing to get himself out of this. So his refuge was in the Force. Spent such he had no idea of time passage. Occasionally Obi-Wan would reach out to him to check on him and to let his master know of their progress. It gave him encouragement to know this was almost over.

It was with great relief that he heard voices up above.

_Careful Obi-Wan. The opening to the cave is concealed by the foliage._

_Yes Master. We are watching for it._

A couple of minutes later a very welcome sight appeared at the opening…Obi-Wan's face. "Master?"

"Obi-Wan…yes, I'm here." If he hadn't been so in control of himself he probably would have broken down sobbing. It was over. The nightmare was over.

Newel had been greatly concerned over the one he had developed respect for. He brought many men with him and the three Jedi. Obi-Wan led them to Qui-Gon's temporary prison. The apprentice was lowered into the cave and he checked to see what else he could do to stabilize Qui-Gon's injuries. Obi-Wan knew getting Qui-Gon out of here and back to the village would be a rough trip so he wanted to make sure he was bound up properly.

Newel's men carried Qui-Gon on their shoulders back to the village. It was a long and hot trip. The men didn't complain once though. They knew how dangerous the jungle could be and they had great admiration for one who could brave the perils. They decided the least they could do was to endure the trip back for one they considered a hero.

Obi-Wan kept a close watch on his master. He would stop the procession to bathe Qui-Gon's face against the oppressive heat and to rehydrate him. The need to make sure his master got enough water is what stopped the apprentice from putting Qui-Gon into Force assisted sleep.

It was quite late when at last they arrived at the village. Qui-Gon was delivered to the community building. Newel offered to make available anything the Jedi needed.

"Thank you Newel," Obi-Wan replied. "The one thing we really need is to get to the ship and get back to our planet."

"At first light my men will help you find the way and carry Qui-Gon. You see how dangerous the jungle can be. Do not put Qui-Gon at further risk by trying to get to your ship so late in the day."

Grudgingly the apprentice agreed. He knew Qui-Gon needed medical treatment as soon as possible, but taking him into the jungle at night to possibly bring on more injury would be foolhardy.

Obi-Wan and Jareel worked to do all they could for Qui-Gon. There was little to do. However they made sure he was stable and hydrated. Then Jareel laid a hand on his friend's forehead and spoke a word, "Sleep." Qui-Gon's eyes closed and at last, his face had a semblance of peace to it. Then before the apprentice could react, the big Jedi placed a hand to his head and repeated, "Sleep." He caught him before he could slump to the ground. Jareel placed him on a mat alongside his master. Now they could both rest…and he and Daven would watch over them.

"The three of you did well Obi-Wan. You provided good first aid for Qui-Gon. I'm glad you weren't that far away from Coruscant. It was enough for you to keep his injury stable and clean. The leg has begun healing nicely. His shoulder and arm look good. Considering all he has been through and the situation that he was treated under, he is making an astonishingly good recovery," Mi'al looked up at Obi-Wan from the chart in his hands.

"That's good news Mi'al. Very good news. Under the circumstances, I was afraid that his wounds were not cleaned or treated well enough."

"It could have been better, but it could have been worse. I didn't say everything was great. There is some infection. Still under those conditions…I must say I'm impressed with what Qui-Gon did for himself and what you and Jareel did. You can go on back if you'd like."

Obi-Wan made his way to his master's room. He knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Obi-Wan, come in."

"How do you feel today Master?"

"I feel fine Padawan. Anything is an improvement over being stuck in the jungle," Qui-Gon smiled a little. "That was quite a story you told me on the flight back to Coruscant. Newel removed Talin from his office. I must say I'm happy to hear that. He seemed ruthless."

"Yes. Wanting to send a little boy to his death."

"Jareel also told me about what happened in the village. He told me much that you did not."

Obi-Wan wasn't certain how to react. What did Jareel say he wondered.

"He says that you are partially responsible for Newel's decision."

"I think he is overstating the matter Master. I didn't have anything to do with that. Newel made that decision after much thought."

"It sounds like you offered him a good deal of wisdom though."

Obi-Wan shrugged and looked away a moment. "I just told him…what I felt led to tell him."

Qui-Gon nodded his head slowly. "What you felt the Force leading you to say?"

"Yes."

"You have learned much as Jareel said. You clearly felt the leading of the Force this time. You didn't have to question it."

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered slowly as it dawned on him that he really did feel certain about the leading of the Force this time. "But I still think my role is overstated. It was the Force. I learned as much from Newel as he learned from me." He keenly remembered the young ruler's rebuke about speaking of that which he didn't seem to believe in.

"It does seem to me that what you told Newel is true," Qui-Gon replied. "That the Force is the same spirit that is behind his gods. That would explain also why you learned so much from each other. The Force was using each of you to teach the other." The Jedi master stopped to consider the situation as a whole. "You know Padawan, I think the Force led us to that planet for a reason. It was not a coincidence. You have grown much from the experience. Newel did as well…and freed his village from a tyrannical influence."

"But look what happened to you Master. Do you really think the Force wanted you to go through that?"

"Yes." The Jedi master was reminded of his talk with Brenk the night before he left on the mission. Why had he suffered so many bad things?

"Yes?" Obi-Wan repeated in amazement.

"You had to deal with the situation. That's part of what led to your growth. And I…was shaped some more…and put through the fire again." His dark blue eyes locked with Obi-Wan's. "I learned much myself Padawan. I learned a new dependence on the Force. All my own resources were taken away and it was all I had. Yes…we were drawn there not by accident but by design. We all learned something. Some wrongs were done, but wrongs were righted. The Force brought things back into balance. It was the will of the Force…no matter how hard it was for any of us. Do you believe that?"

The apprentice thought over what he had said to Newel…any doubt means that you don't believe. If he believed in the existence and the power of the Force. If he believed that it guided those who sought it out. If he believed that the Force was between all things and in all things…then he had no choice but to believe.

"Yes Master, I do believe that."

Qui-Gon's serious face dissolved into a smile. "You have learned much my Padawan."

"More than you know my Master."

58


End file.
